Love flames
by lovelove94
Summary: When you have been friends most of your life can you ever be anything more ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

"Happy birthday Lo"Joey my best friend whispered in my ear me squealing before turning round and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Joe... I feel like i haven't seen you in ages" i said sighing as we pulled away.

"Yer well you can blame my parents and Lucy for that i still can't believe she got that drunk that we ended getting caught drinking and of course i got grounded. I honestly think the only reason they have let me come today is cause they know they would never hear the end of it otherwise" he said smiling as he passed me a present.

"Aww Joe your so sweet you didn't have to get me anything" i said as i opened the present to see he had got me gorgeous charm bracelet which has some beautiful charms on it. My favorite by far though i have to say is a heart that says J+L best friends for ever on it.

"Its beautiful thank you so much Joey" i said before reaching up on my tip toes and kissing him on the cheek.

"Your welcome and of course i had to get you something we are best friends remember and you always get me stuff... Anyway erm talking of friends who else is here" he questioned smiling brightly.

"Well Erm Whitney, Peter ,Luce, Tyler , Fats, Anthony, Poppy and now your here so we are only really waiting for Jodie now and she has text me to says she will be here in about 5 minutes so.." i said excitedly as i grabbed Joeys hand and dragged him into the living room and i heard him chuckle as i did.

"Joey dude you here i wasn't sure you were ever going to be allowed out again your parents were so pissed when they found have been grounded for what a month at least " Tyler said before giving Joey a 'man hug'

"Yer and who's faults that" Joey said pulling away from him and raising an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Yer I'm sorry about that Joey i think i had a little bit too much to drink that night" she said looking as if she still feels guilty about that night.

"Oh you only think cause i know I'm the one who practically had to carry you home remember and to say dad wasn't happy was a huge understatement" Peter said.

"Yer but we all ended up grounded Although yours probably lasted the longest apart from Lauren who was grounded up until last week"Poppy said.

"Well i guess i forgive you Luce seen as i wasn't the only one who had to suffer" Joey said trying to muster up a serious face but instead he ended up bursting out laughing.

"I'm glad your not grounded anymore though Joe cause this means we can all spend the last 2 weeks of the summer holidays hanging out before we go back to school" i said.

"Yer and i thought i would bring this to help us have fun tonight see as its your birthday "Whitney said pulling a vodka bottle out of her bag.

"What" me and Joey hissed in unison."Are you trying to get us grounded again" i said sighing.

"Oh lighten up will you lets have some fun we are only going to get into trouble if they find out" Whitney said smiling.

"Yer cause that worked so well the last time didn't it keeping it from our parents " Joey questioned "No you know what you can count me out there is no way I'm getting grounded again it was annoying enough before today" He said as Tyler grabbed the bottle and poured some into his drink Joey shaking his head when he did.

"Yer you can count me out too there is no way I'm getting grounded on my birthday you can get drunk if you want but if you get found out you better make it clear i haven't had any" i said.

"Fine be boring if you want see if we care" Whitney joked sticking her tongue out at me.

"We will... Joey can you come and help me pick what to wear cause the party is going to be starting soon and i can't decide." i said as i turned round to see my dad had turned up already.

My parents are not together anymore and haven't been since just after my mum found out she was pregnant with my little brother Oscar but it was very amicable and we go and stay with my dad every weekend. No one did anything wrong they just broke up and as much and me ,my sister Abi and Oscar would love them to get back together they just don't love each other anymore and we would all end miserable if they did it just for us.

"Daddy your here " i said running up to him and hugging him.

"Of course i am babe I'm hardly going to miss my babies birthday was i. I still can't believe your 15 already you are growing up way to fast" he said smiling.

"Okay can you please stop embarrassing me in front of my friends now " i asked blushing furiously before i grabbed Joeys hand and led him up to my room."Right so i was thinking either this one or this one" i said holding up my black and pink strapy dress that zips up the middle and is quite short and my black mini skirt with my red with black hearts corset top.

"Erm listen Lo I'm not sure i should really be the one who is helping you i mean I'm not a girl wouldn't you rather one of the girls were up here" Joey said scratching the back of his neck.

"No your my best friend i come to you when i need help no matter what its with you know that... I have really missed you this past month you know, don't get me wrong i love hanging out with the others but its just not the same" i said."Now please help me " i said pulling my best puppy dog face.

"Oh fine" he said smirking "The dress but just so you know you would look beautiful in either of those outfits" he said as i slipped my top and trousers off before stepping into my dress.

"Aww thank you your so sweet" i said.

"Maybe i should go and wait for you downstairs so you can get dressed" he said clearing his throat while turning around.

"Eh its up to you I'm really not bothered either way" i said shrugging my has been plenty of times when we have gotten changed while being in the same room as each we were a lot younger back then and over the holidays after we met on our first day of reception we have pretty much lived at each others house apart from this summer of course when we have all been grounded for most of it.

"Right ill see you downstairs then" he said while opening the door before quickly running down the stairs.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I took a deep breath before walking downstairs seeing Lauren getting changed and in that dress took my breath away.

"Alright man where's Lauren " Fats asked as i walked back into the living room.

"Right here" she said and we both turned to look at her.

"My my baby girl you look amazing " Fats said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay that's enough... I know exactly what teenage boys think and you are all only 15 so keep your eyes and hand off my daughter" Max said faking a stern look before he chuckled at the scared look on Fats face.

"Hes just joking sweetheart hes knows your just friends" Tanya said smiling as she hugged Lauren and then gave Max an awkward looking hug.

"When are you going to tell her" Fats said turning to face me a while later as we sat on the sofa me just gazing at Lauren not really paying attention until he clicked his fingers in front of my face and repeated himself.

"Huh tell who what" i said finally dragging my eyes from Lauren and looking down at my plate.

"Lauren that you love her and that you have done since she walked through the door that first day of reception even if you didn't know it yet."Fats said.

"Will you keep your voice down your the only one that knows and i want to keep it that way. Besides all Lauren see me as is her best friend and if i was to tell her she probably wouldn't want me in her life at all it would ruin everything.. No i would rather be her best friend then nothing at all" i whispered.

"So what. Your going to spend the rest of your life being in love with her and not tell her. Man if you try and do that at some point your not going to be able to take it anymore and you will end up blurting it out to her anyway" he said." i mean what if she gets a boyfriend" he questioned.

"Can we please not go into that its the last thing i want to think about" i said sighing.

"My point exactly but its going to happen some day Lauren's a beautiful girl and guy can see that" he said.

"Are you telling me you fancy Lauren cause you cant do that to me you just cant " i said as a wild smile broke out on his face.

"You are kidding right... Lo is baby girl she is like a sister to me so ..." he chuckled.

"Hey guys you have been sat here all night. Come and dance with me Joe" Lauren said as she walked over to us and started tugging on my arm.

"Lo you know i cant dance" i moaned as i stood up and she pulled me really close to her when a slow song came on.

"Isn't this a little bit too close for comfort i mean we are stood really really close" i said swallowing a huge lump that seems to have formed in my throat in what feels like the last 2 seconds.

"No i like it. You make me feel safe you always have" she said making me smile.

"Good I'm glad about that... So have you had a good day today " i questioned smiling.

"I have had a grate day but i have to say the best part is i got to spend time with you for the first time in ages" she said smiling. As i got thinking back to the many times i have tried to tell her how i feel. In fact one time i even told her that i love her but she didn't take it the way i meant it.

X Flashback X

"So Marcelo what are we doing today " Lauren said as she came and sat next to me.

"Well Branning seen as its just us and everyone else is busy today i was thinking we could do what we normally do when its just us. You can draw me and ill sit here and look perfect as normal" i said smiling sweetly to which she chuckled.

"you know i think that's one of the best things about you Joe. You love yourself and you don't care what people think about you. You have no idea how many people who would love to be like that"she said.

"Oh yer and your one of them are you" i asked.

"No I'm fabulous everyone knows that"She joked."But sure ill draw you it has been a while since the last time so... We should do this a lot more you know it just being us i mean its what the first time in about a year" she said as she grabbed her sketch pad and pens.

After a while i couldn't help but smile at the concentration on Lauren's face its one of the reason i love our time along so much. When shes concentrating like this its when she looks her most beautiful. There is one more reason i love our time alone so much and that cause i get to sit here for hours staring at her which is definitely my favorite hobby.

"What" she said putting the pad down briefly.

"Nothing its just you look cute when you concentrating" i said.

"Erm thank you i guess. You know you really are the best person to draw Joe you just sit there perfectly still staring at me... Now I'm not sure how good it is but i have finished" she said passing me the pad and as normal i was blown away by just how amazing it was.

"Its perfect Lo i love it" i said looking into her eyes. I know we are only 14 but i know no matter how much i have tried to fight it in the past I love Lauren and i have for a very long time."And i love you Lo" i said not knowing what had really come over me.

"I love you too Joe" she said shocking me completely.

"Really you do " i asked.

"Yer course i do your my best friend" she said and i felt like my heart broke in to a million pieces but i know she obviously didn't get the way i meant it. "No Lauren i meant..." i started saying only to get interrupted.

"Oh good Lauren your home. You need to go and get your stuff ready your dads going to be here to pick you up soon" Tanya said as she walked into the living room.

"Okay... Ill see you later Joe. Ill call you when i get to my dads and we can finish what we were talking about then" Lauren said hugging me quickly before running upstairs to grab her stuff me sighing as she did.

X End of flashback X

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

"Are you okay Joey you zoned out for a minute then " i said as i finally got his attention after a few minutes of calling his name.

" Oh sorry i was just thinking" he said before pulling me into a hug.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow" i questioned smiling.

" Sure is it just going to be us or are some of the others coming" he asked.

" Well at the moment its just. Tyler,Anthony,Poppy and Jodie and now you if you want to come why" i questioned.

"Oh erm no reason of course i want to hang out .i think we should probably go and sit down now cause the music stopped about 20 minutes ago now and we most likely look really stupid right now" he said chuckling softly.

"Sure sorry " i said laughing lightly as we headed back to the others.

About 2 hours later...

"Oh do you have to go now ... Stay the night and we can sit up watching films and talking all night like we always used to " i pleaded as Joey put his coat on.

"Babe my parents would kill me they are already still quite annoyed at me and if we are going to hang out tomorrow i have to go back tonight I'm sorry" he said smiling before pulling me into a hug and then kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh okay ill see you tomorrow then but you better be round here early so we can spend some together before the others come round" i said as he left and i went to my room to get my stuff ready before i headed to my dads.

_**Hey everyone this is my new story what do you think? I'm not sure how long or short this story is going to be yet its just an idea that popped into my head... In this story Joey and Lauren are not cousins :)**_

_**please let me know if your think i should continue **_

_**thank you for reading and i hope you like it.**_

_**Also i just want to say a huge thank you to my best friend eastend Gal for helping me with the name of the story and Joey's last name **_

_**xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

The next day...

"Good morning babe" My dad said cheerily as i walked into the kitchen this morning to see him, Abi and Oscar already eating breakfast.

"Urge how can you be so cheery at 9 in the morning " i said faking annoyance.

"Because Lauren unlike you most people are up before sunset... So do you plans with Joey today then"Dad questioned smiling.

"Maybe why" I questioned narrowing my eyes at don't say he has made plans for us to go somewhere when for the first time in ages i actually have the chance to spends some time with Joey.

"I'm just asking cause hes normally the only reason you drag your bum out of bed this early"He teased.

"Yer your right he is and yes we do have plans we are going to hang out here for a while and then at lunchtime we are going to meet the others" i said doing a little happy dance inside about being able to spend the day with my friends properly for what feels like the first time in ages.

"Oh well it sounds like you are going to have a lot of fun today as long as long as there is no drinking involved cause me and your mum will grounded you again if you drink. Oh and you have to be back for 10 " he said suddenly turning serious to which i just rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't worry there is no way I'm going to get myself grounded again theses past few weeks of not being able to hang out with Joey have been terrible" i said.

"Oh so your not bothered about not being able to spend time with your other friends then" Abi pipped up amusement clear in her voice.

"Oh shut it Abs of course I'm bothered about seeing them its just i have spent pretty much everyday of my life with him and hes my best friend so I'm going to miss him the most aren't i " i said frowning at her.

"Oh don't forget the rules about Sundays girls we always spend them as a family with no one else with us apart from Joey of course hes like a son to me after all so he is practically one of us"Dad said.

"Yay thank you daddy and you do know you don't have to keep telling us we have done it every weekend since you and mum broke up which was 6 years ago now " i said smiling.

"Why is it she always get to have Joey with us but none of my friends are ever allowed to come" Abi questioned not looking too impressed.

"Ab's you know the reason Joey's allowed to be here is cause hes pretty much family why don't you ask Alice shes allowed too." dad suggested.

"Fine i guess anythings better then watching her and Joey flirt all day" she said and my dad started chuckling.

"Erm gross me and Joey do not flirt" i scoffed.

"Yer of course you don't " she said as i started frying some bacon knowing how much Joey loves bacon sandwiches. And about 2 seconds later the door bell rang and my dad went to answer it cause Abi has gone up to get ready to go and meet her friends.

"Alright Lo.. Ooh is that bacon i can smell... Can i have some " Joey said as he walked through the door of the kitchen.

"Yep" i said popping the p." I have already put some on for you anyway" i said smiling.

"See this is why your my best friend" he said smiling wildly.

"Why cause I'm frying you off some bacon" i giggled.

"No cause you always seem to know what i want without me having to say anything " he said.

"Well what can i say I'm just that good" i said smirking."It probably has something to do with the fact that we have known each other for 10 years though"i said chuckling as Joey hissed at himself when he tried to pick up a piece of bacon straight out of the frying pan with his fingers.

"Are you mad go and run your fingers under the cold tap" i said sighing about some of the really stupid things boys do without thinking sometimes.

"What it just smelt so good i wanted to get it on my bread quicker so it would melt the butter"he said innocently.

"Well that will teach you now wont it " i said in a baby voice making him chuckle.

"So what do you want to watch then before we meet the others i mean " Joey questioned as we walked into the living room a while later.

"This " i said pressing play on the film i had already put in the DVD player.

"Seriously Lo.. A Cinderella story why do you always pick soppy films"Joey moaned throwing his head back on the sofa and nearly hitting his head on the wall.

"Its not soppy its romantic and girls love romantic films not films where there is loads of blood and gore" i said turning to face him."And it does help that Chad Micheal Murray is so hot" i said smiling when i heard Joey groan.

"Next time I'm picking the film and i promise there will be no blood and gore in it as i don't really like them either " he said.

"Fair enough seen as though i picked this one but it probably won't be till later seen as we are meeting the others a 2 and its already half 12 and this is only 20 minutes in so..." i said.

"We are so sorry we are late guys someone decided they wanted lunch before we came out even though he hadn't eaten long before that." i said as we arrived at the community Centre one of the 2 places we normally hang out the gym being the other but that is manly only when the guys are working out cause they for some reason insist we are there but i think that's manly cause they want to show off.

"Yer well if that soppy film wasn't so long we would have had more time to eat"Joey said sticking his tongue out at me.

"What film man she hasn't got you watching one of her romantic ones again has she"Anthony said laughing at Joey.

"Shut it Anthony it happens to be an amazing film. A Cinderella story is one of my favorites" i said faking offense.

"Ooh i love that film too and Chad Micheal Murray is so so hot in it" Whitney said as Lucy, Poppy and Jodie nodded their heads.

"Do you have too... We don't want to hear you gushing over guys its gross " Tyler said.

"And watching you guys looking at girls chests isn't " Lucy said slapping his chest as he ogled a girl that was walking past.

"I could always look at yours if you prefer" he said smirking.

"Not unless you really want a slap of all of us "Poppy said.

"Fine suit yourself "Tyler said.

"Right come on who wants to play snooker"Fats asked.

"Me and Joey are first cause he by some miracle managed to beat me last time and i want a re match " i said grabbing the Cue of him.

"Okay baby girl fats wishes you luck " he said making me giggle as everyone else shook their heads.

"You ready to get your but kicked again Branning " Joey said as he put the balls in the triangle.

"In your dreams Marcelo I'm the one that's going to win you will see" i said getting ready to take my first shot after we had flipped a coin and i won so i chose to go first.

"See i told you i would win" Joey said a while later doing a little dance which made us all laugh.

"Alright there is no need to gloat" i said pouting.

"You mean like you do any time you win something that we do. You don't stop going on about it for days" Joey said smirking.

"Yer well I'm allowed to you not" i moaned in a baby voice and Joey pulled me into a hug when i did.

"You guys are so cute " Lucy said smiling.

"Uh huh if you say so. Now come on i want to get a burger I'm starving" Joey said making me chuckle. "What" he said innocently and not for the first time today.

"Well you have had loads to eat today already i really have no idea how you manage to eat so much but stay so thin" i said shaking my head.

"Its called working out Lo that's how you get a body as perfect as mine " he said triumphantly as he lifted his top to show everyone his abs. The guys nodding their heads while the girls pretended to look disgusted.

"Very funny now can we please just go if we are going cause my dad wants me to be back for 10 and when you get started talking about yourselves you don't stop for hours and its already 6. So by the time you have finished I'll be back late and i will get grounded again" i joked before me and the girls ran out of the community Centre the guys running after us not long after.

"Your paying for mine now Branning cause you made me run all this way " Joey said breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Erm i thought you said you were fit and i didn't make you run you decided too" i said smirking as he smiled up at me.

"Ha you got told by baby girl "Fats said slapping Joey on the back to which he just rolled his eyes.

"awww never mind Joe I'm sure you can afford a burger if you really try " Peter said in a baby voice making us all laugh apart from Joey who just rolled his eyes again.

"Oh shut up" Joey moaned pouting.

"Oh Lauren, Joey remember on Monday we have Rehearsal for Romeo and Julie" Whitney said as me and Joey were about to head back to my house.

"Wait a sec your playing Romeo " Tyler said to Joey.

"Yer why... It was Lo's idea she didn't want to do it by herself" Joey said looking quite confused by Tyler's reaction.

"Dude you do know you and Lo are going to have to kiss right" Anthony said looking quite amused as Joey spat his drink out.

"What" he said chocking so i started patting him on the back.

"Did i forget to mention that part" i whispered embarrassed.

"Lo why did you not mention that bit of slightly important information " Joey said grabbing my hand and starting to lead us back to my house.

"Well cause i knew you wouldn't do it if i told you and i kind of got pushed into doing it myself by Whit. Look its cool if you don't feel comfortable with doing it tell Whit I'm sure she will be able to find someone else"I said feeling quite guilty for not being straight with him about it.

"No" he said quickly making me frown."Its fine I'll do it you don't want to be kissing some random guy do you " he said.

"Erm i guess not. Anyway just let me go and change and we will watch a few films seen as your parents are cool with you staying over tonight " i said smiling before running upstairs to put my fluffy and warm pj's on.

"Okay don't you think its going to be a little awkward us having to kiss " Joey said a while later as i paused the film we were watching.

"Maybe" i said sighing."But like i said before if you don't want to do it anymore then I'm sure we can find someone else" i said turning to face him.

"No I'm cool with it i just think we are going to have to practice a bit so its not so odd when we do it on stage" he said.

"That's what rehearsal is for der " i said before kissing him on the cheek and smiling at him as i pulled away from him.

"You know today has been a grate day i really have missed you so much Lo" Joey said as we layed down on the sofa and i snuggled up to him.

"I have really missed you too we can't get grounded again anytime soon cause it was horrible not being able to spend time with you. And your right today has been a good day i have had fun it being like it used to be all the group back together"I mumbled.

We both must have fallen asleep after that cause the next thing i knew my dad was calling my name.

"Sweetheart why don't you and Joey both go up to bed its already 1 in the morning " Dad said me gently shaking Joey awake as he did and not long after we were ready to go up to bed.

"Goodnight dad " i said giving him a cuddle and then he kissed me on the cheek before i followed Joey up to bed.

"Right night Lo"Joey said pulling me into a hug.

"Night Joe" i said grabbing his hand when he went to walk over to the spare bed.

"Sleep in the bed with me " i said smiling.

"What" he said looking totally shocked.

"Oh no i didn't mean it like that Joe i just wanted to cuddle up to you like we did downstairs"i said blushing slightly as he nodded and started stripping down to his boxers. Before we both got into my bed , me cuddling up to him once more and we both fell asleep moments later.

**Hey i hope you have all had a good Christmas and sorry i haven't updated sooner but i have been quite busy myself.**

**I can't believe i already have 6 reviews for this story I'm glad you seem to like it already :)**

**Thank you too Nazx, May and the guest reviewer for your reviews I'm glad you like the story already and i hope you continue too.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and i hope you have enjoyed.**

**please review if you have a second **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joey's p.o.v

As i woke up this morning the first thing i wanted to do was go back to sleep so i could enjoy being cuddled up close to Lauren. But then i realized there was something much more interesting that i could be doing and that's my favorite hobby, Watching Lauren which is what i have been doing for about an hour now i have been just sitting here watching her just looks so beautiful and peaceful, My mind briefly drifted back to yesterday as i sat here i still can't believe I'm going to be able to do the one thing i have wanted to do the most since i was about 13 and that's kiss the amazingly beautiful girl that is laying in my arms right just a shame that its going to be in front of the whole square while we are on stage but i hope it will tell me without me having to ask her which i am absolutely terrified of doing if she has feelings for me too which I'm already pretty sure she doesn't.I was distracted completely from my thoughts when Lauren started moving in my arms ,and i closed my eyes straight away scared that she might catch me staring at her and get completely freaked out. But she didn't wake up she just snuggled closer to me and sort of buried her head in my neck which as much as it probably sounds really wrong it felt really good.I enjoyed being like this for a good hour until there was a knock on the door, And then i knew for definite i had to wake Lauren up now before someone walks in and get the wrong idea which would mean we would probably end up in a lot of trouble.

"Lo we are going to have to get up now cause there is someone at the door " i whispered in her ear as i moved away from her slightly but she had already stared wriggling next to me trying to get closer to me again.

"Mm no get them to go away please i just want us to have a while longer all cuddled up together" she mumbled sleep clear in her voice and it sounded so good i think it might even have sounded sexy not that i really know what that means.

"Come on Lauren, Joey you need to get up and dressed cause i was hoping we could head out in an hour to and hour and a half "Max said as he banged on the door again and rather loudly this time and as soon as he did Lauren practically knocked me out of the bed , she jumped that fast trying to get up and i couldn't help but giggle.

"Right yer were up dad and we will be down for breakfast in a sec" she said as she frantically started looking for something to wear.

"Lo calm down will you" i said grabbing her arms lightly and stopping her in her tracts.

"What if he had walked in... He would have thought that we... Were erm you know" she said looking all flustered at the thought.

"But he didn't so just relax yer and get dressed " i said her instantly calming and nodding before giving me a quick cuddle and then she turned round and started looking in her wardrobe again.

"Well don't you 2 just look so cute " Abi said as she walked into the kitchen a while later as Lauren was getting quite stressy that she couldn't get the jam jar open so she had rested her head on my chest with her eyes closed breathing deeply.

"Shut up Abs... Stupid jar" she said before slamming it on the side.

"Here let me " i said opening it easily and Lauren stomped her feet like a little child when i did cause i could do and she couldn't.

"Stupid abs... Stupid working out" she mumbled as her toast popped up.

"You know you could always come down the gym too "I quipped.

"Erm no! You know if i had to choose between that and sleeping longer I'm always going to choose sleeping longer" she said sticking her tongue out at me as Max came in the room.

"Alright you 2 your finally up then... Listen girls your mum phone me this morning and she wants you home early tonight rather then after dinner tomorrow cause Cora has come to stay so we will only be able to go to the shopping Centre and then over to grandma and granddads for dinner we will have to miss out on the cinema this time" Max said sighing as he saw the expression on Lauren's face and to be fair I'm not that chuffed about it either Cora hates me. That and for Lauren its also that fact that her and Cora never really Jell with each other and Lauren has always ended up coming round to my house and staying for most of the time she is here as I'm not really aloud through the door of Lauren's house when Cora is there she hates it when we spend any time together."I know I'm sorry Lauren i can tell by the look on your face you are not looking forward to seeing her but if it helps at all your mum has promised you can stay here for longer this week" Max said smiling.

"Yer but she is always mean to me... Can't i just stay here till she has gone home... Please daddy " Lauren pleaded making me smile at just how much of a daddy's girl she can be sometimes.

"Lauren i wish i could let you stay longer, you know i would love you too but you mum would go mad and your Nan wouldn't be much better" he said

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

"Urge fine I'm going to my room" i said before stomping up the stairs and slamming my door as i got in my room.

"Come on Lo don't let this spoil our day lets go out and have fun"Joey said as he walked into my room and he pulled the covers off me before he pulled me out of bed.

"You probably wont be able to stay over again tonight now " i said pouting."its going to be so annoying we are not going to be able to see each other that much until she goes home now" i said sighing.

"Maybe she won't be so bad this time i mean the last time it was cause we got drunk and ended up passing out together on your bed and she caught us and thought we had ... you know" he said.

"Yer i remember i was trying not too though cause i spent about a month trying to convince my mum nothing happened it was so annoying" i said as Joey grabbed my hands and started walking me downstairs.

"Oh now this shirt is so you " i said holding up a gold silky shirt a while later when we had finally made it out the house. And of course now we are in one of my favorite clothes shops which i obviously dragged Joey into not that he minded really i don't think cause otherwise he would refuse to come out with us.

"Please tell me your joking" he said rolling his eyes at me.

" i really mean it ,it brings out the color of your eyes and everything" i said smiling while holding it up against him before bursting out laughing.

"Very funny now come on i think you have finished buying the shop besides your dad looks really annoyed stood out there waiting" Joey said.

"Oh but they even have the matching trousers. You can wear this to Abi's fancy dress party next month" i said.

"No way besides I'm wearing the superman onesie you got me as a joke for Christmas " Joey said as he dragged me to the till after taking the shopping basket from my hands."I honestly don't know where you get all that money from" he said as i passed £150 over to the women.

"Well i have been working for my dad at the car lot while we were grounded and then there's the money i normally get a week my dad is rich remember " i said smiling.

"Oh yer ... Well that makes sense i guess" he said as we walked out of the shop to see my dad ,Oscar and Abi looking less then impressed.

"How long do you need to spend in there " Abi questioned.

" As long as i want no one said you had to stand around waiting for us" i said sticking my tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes at me in response.

"Joey... Joey " we heard someone shout and we all turned round to see Joey's ex girlfriend Sally stood there." I haven't seen you in ages , you never called me back after you came round to mine for dinner with my parents" she said.

"Oh yay her again" i mumbled and Joey turned and smirked at me when i did. I have never liked any of Joey's girlfriends but that's manly cause they take him away from me, when he is with someone we hardly ever see each other and i end up really missing him. I know that might sound selfish but i like being able to have him all to myself.

"Sally erm yer i meant to get back to you its just well erm... I got really busy" Joey said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh okay well i better go my sister is waiting for me " she said before walking away as quickly as she could.

"Wow that was really smooth Joe if that's how you let down every girl that likes you i feel really sorry for them" i said before going over to the hot dog stand cause the smell of it was making me feel hungry.

"I know i should have been more sensitive but i just said the first thing that came into my head" Joey said as he followed me.

"Whatever its not really the point is it you should have been honest with her and told her you didn't want to be with her I'm sure she would have prefired that too what just happen then, i know i would shes probably really upset now" i said before walking away and hearing Joey sigh before he followed me.

"Oh come on babe your not still mad at me from before are you "Joey said as we walked into my granddad and grandma's house a few hours later.

"No i wasn't mad at you i just... It doesn't matter come on " i said grabbing his hand and leading him into the living room.

"So Lauren do you have a boyfriend yet " Grandma said as we sat at the table eating dinner, making my dad choke slightly on his food.

"Nah all the boys round here I'm either friends with or their idiots so unless some new guy moves here and hes totally different, i think I'm going to be on my own for a while yet" i said.

"Yer you see i have a smart little girl thankfully i don't think I'm ready for all that drama that comes along with either of my girls getting boyfriends" Dad said.

"You never know as long as they are with the right boy there might not be any drama and I'm sure he will treat them right" Joey said and everyone at the table including me turned and looked at him.

"Do you have anyone in mind you know these perfect boys" Granddad asked amusement clear in his voice which confused me.

"Erm well... A... No i was just saying" Joey said blushing which also confused me cause he never blushes about anything no matter how embarrassing he finds something.

"Jim leave the poor boy alone, Now who wants some ice cream"Grandma said looking round and us all nodding.

"Oh chocolate is mine and Joey's favorite"i quickly pipped up my granddad chuckling as i did.

"What" i asked confused.

"Oh nothing darling its just you 2 seem to know so much about each other i think its really sweet that's all " he said but i narrowed my eyes at him cause for some reason that I'm not quite sure of i didn't really believe him.

"Well we are best friends what do you expect" i questioned."Oh and don't forget we have rehearsal for Romeo and Julie tomorrow at 4" i said turning and facing Joey as it suddenly popped in my head.

"Yer that's fine ,if we are staying at the same house tonight then its cool cause we will spend the day together and then go and if we don't then hopefully if you get out of bed early enough you can come to mine and we will hang out for a while and then head there together" Joey said smiling.

"Wait a minute you are doing that play together... Well that is going to be very interesting" granddad said.

"What do you mean " i asked.

"You both really don't see it do you" he questioned surprised.

"Don't see what" i said just as i got a text."Erm dad i think you better get ready for mum to have a go at you cause its already half 10 and you said you would have us back early and that was her sending me a text and she really doesn't sound happy" i said putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Right come on we better go now then, so say your goodbyes and you are going to have to be quick" dad said.

"See you next weekend"i said giving them both grandma and granddad a cuddle, Joey and Abi doing the same before we all got out coats on and headed out the door.

About 15 minutes later...

"Max you promised you would have them back hours ago, my mums seething so i think you should go now followed not long after by Joey"Mum said sighing as we stood in the hall way.

"But mum Joey was going to stay tonight and then we were going to spend the day together tomorrow" i said pouting.

"I know darling but after the last time i just don't think its such as good idea" she said as Nan came out of the living room.

"Lauren, Abi finally your here but then Max being late for stuff doesn't really surprise me he always was when you were with him" Nan said staring at my mum.

"Please just leave it mum they just lost track of time anyway their here now that's the main thing" Mum said.

"Yes and i see Lauren has brought that boy with her again as well" she said.

"Oh i really don't know how many times i have to say this but nothing happened so can you please stop being rude about Joey cause if you are going to be like this the whole time your here I'm just going to make sure i don't spend anytime in your company" i said grabbing Joey's hand and going into the living room and ignoring my mum and Nan as i did.

"Right I'll see you on Wednesday kids and Lauren try and be nice to your Nan no matter how hard you are finding it" dad's said leaning down to hug me before kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay bye dad" i said sighing.

"Right i think I'm going to have an early night i don't really feel like talking about the past" i said to Joey a while later as i saw my Nan give him a dirty look for what must have been at least the 20th time in the last 5 minutes.

"Oh... okay i guess I'll get off then , Maybe you can stay at mine tomorrow night you know and then we can stay up all night like we normally do" Joey said hugging me tightly as we both stood up.

"Yer i would like that I'll come to yours in the morning yer and don't be surprised if its quite early" i said smiling.

"I can't wait and come over whatever time you want your always welcome you know that " Joey said kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye Joe" i said as he left before i ran straight up to bed...

**Hey everyone Happy new year :)**

**Firstly before i say anything else can i just say I'm not going to name names but i find it a bit rude when people review saying they are getting tired of waiting for the next chapter I'm sorry if I'm not updating as quickly as you would like. But life can be quite busy and i don't always get the chance to update.**

**Anyway i just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far I can't believe the response i have gotten to this story already and this is only the 3rd chapter i just hope you all don't find this chapter a let down :)**

**Thank you to Naz x and the guest reviewers for your reviews I'm glad you are both liking the idea of the play i got the idea when i was watching old clips of eastenders that Lauren was in **

**this is really just a filler chapter so you can all start to see the bond between Joey and Lauren and how much they mean to each other **

**thank you everyone for reading and please review if you have liked the chapter as it really wants me want to write more and i love hearing all of your thoughts **

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's p.o.v

I woke up to someone banging on my door this morning and as i opened my eyes i instantly wanted to close them again cause they were really sore i mustn't have had much sleep last night.

"Come on girls it time to get up... Come on up up up " Nan said as she came into my room that Abi's is also sleeping in while shes staying here and she playing really loud music at the moment.

I sat up after another few minutes feeling very irritated and then i turned to look at my alarm clock.

"Are you kidding Nan its 6 in the morning... Come back when its oh i don't know a time normal people get up" i groaned before laying back down and putting my pillow over my face.

"Now Lauren! I wont ask again get out of bed" she said taking my pillow of me, and i rolled my eyes when i saw Abi jump out of bed cheerfully and then she started getting dressed.

"Urge good cause I'm not going to be saying it again there is no way i am getting up yet the only thing I'm going to be doing is going back to sleep." i said getting up to take my pillow back before getting back into bed.

"Lauren" she shouted just as i closed my eyes but i decided to ignore her.

"What is going on why are you shouting mum"my mum said as she came in my room not looking very pleased that she had been woken up.

"Ah good i was just about to wake you I'm going to make us all breakfast" Nan said.

"Mum its way to early maybe in a bit i have had a late night cause i was talking to Greg on Skype" mum said and i groaned cause them still being in here talking is keeping me awake.

"Can you both please go and have this conversation somewhere else I'm trying to sleep here" i said.

"Tanya what are you going to do about her not doing as she is told i mean first with that boy sleeping in her bed and now she won't get up" Nan said but i am way too tired to argue with her right now so i just decided to ignore her again.

"If she doesn't want to get up mum then leave her bee and for the last time his name is Joey and he is a good kid... nothing happened between them" mum said.

"Maybe not that time Tan no but it will at some point i know what teenagers are like cause its what you were like with Max. And i remember you saying there was nothing going on there either" she exclaimed.

"Yer thanks for that mum but we are not having this conversation right in front of my 15 year old daughter. Now come on out and let her sleep trust me you are going to find getting along with Lo a lot harder if she doesn't get enough sleep" Mum said as she started shooing Nan out of the room and i gave her a grateful look just as she was about to shut the door and she smiled at me.

4 hours later...

I felt so much better when i woke up a minute ago and the best part is i wasn't woken up. And when i left my room i could still hear everyone talking downstairs which mean my mum is probably not going into work today but i bet that's cause she want's to make sure a fight doesn't break out between me and my Nan.

After having a quick shower i decided to go downstairs and get my coat on as I'm about to head over to Joey's now cause i have really missed talking to him last night i mean yes we texted for a couple of hour but its just not the same and i want to get out of here as soon as possible.

"And where do you think your going young lady" Nan said just as my hand started hovering over the lock.

"Out" i said simply before remembering i had left my keys in the kitchen so i went to get them..

"Out where is it with that Joey boy again" she questioned not looking very pleased at the thought.

"Yes Nan cause me and Joey are best friends and hanging out is kind of what friends do" i said.

"Mum please tell me you are not going on about Joey again" Mum said sighing.

"What he is a bad influence on her and i think if Lauren didn't hang around with him she would be more like Abi you know a sweet girl who does as she is told without giving lip" she said.

"I don't want to be like Abi and i would act like this with or without being friends with Joey. Now I'm getting out of here and mum before i forget I'm staying at Joey's tonight" i said as she smiled and nodded at me.

"And you say there is nothing between them" Nan scoffed and i just heard her before i walked out of the house and slammed the door shut behind me. With only one thing on my mind and that's is going to see Joey so he can help me get my mind off the way my Nan is being right now. So i walked the short journey 4 doors down from us if you count crossing the road first. And i knocked on the door Joey's dad John opening the door pretty much straight away.

"Oh hello Angel we have been expecting you, how are you" he questioned.

"I'm good thanks and how come you were expecting me John" i questioned confused.

"Oh Joey told us last night that you were coming over and to expect you quite early something about your Nan coming to stay" he said. "So has she mentioned the whole her catching you and Joey in bed together thing" he questioned looking quite amused as he thought back to all the drama it caused.

"Oh only every chance she gets i swear she has only turned up to annoy me and then of course my darling sister only went and told her about us all going out and getting drunk and then she said hes a bad influence on me" i said sighing.

"Ah i see well maybe if you give her some time she will forget about it.. So Joey told us about you guys having to kiss... What do you think about having to do that you know with you and Joey being so close and all" he questioned.

"Well erm... Its just a play so its not going to change anything between us or how close we are, we have been friends for too long for it to do that" i said smiling.

"I swear that boy wont wake up for anything... Even when i told him Lauren's here" Mollie, Joey's mum said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hello by the way darling i have heard you are not grounded anymore... So you and Joey can spend some time together now can't you before you go back to school" she said.

"Yer Sorry it might be my fault he wont get up we were up till 4 texting and yer I'm really glad I'm not grounded anymore... I can go and wake Joey up if you like" i said finishing the tea John had made for me and then i stood up.

"If you want darling and i really have no idea what you 2 have to talk about for so long that must have been what 5 to 6 hours straight seen as how he had started texting you before he was even back in the house"she said.

"All sorts of stuff really but that is just what we are like we can talk all day if we are given the chance" i said smiling as she did before i left the room and then walking quietly up the stairs and knocking on Joey's door lightly to get a grunt in response so i slipped inside quickly and stood here watching him sleep for a minute. While i tired to decide how best to wake him up and as i was the cover slipped down his chest a bit and i have to admit all the working out he has been doing especially in the last year has really paid off.

Shaking myself from my thoughts slightly i then decided what i was going to do and i jumped on him before sitting on his chest.

"Lo... Why did you have to wake me up i was having a lovely dream and we were... Never mind" he moaned as he put his arms around me loosely before pulling me into a hug.

"Oh I'm sorry"i said in a baby voice "I can go and come back later if you like" i questioned going to get off his lap but he stopped me.

"No don't go.. Ignore me I'm just grumpy cause we were up till late talking and then my mum wouldn't stop banging on my door" he said sleep still very clear in his voice.

"Yer well Nan woke me up at 6 telling me it was time for breakfast and i ended up getting that annoyed with her that we ended up shouting and my mum came along and told her to let me sleep" i said "Now come on Joe stop being lazy and get up" i said as i started bouncing up and down on his stomach.

"Okay, Okay I'm getting up so stop bouncing on me" he said pouting.

"Fine i will stop.. Now come on" i said getting off the bed and pulling the covers off of him which made him pout even more .

"I'm cold now so thank you for that"he moaned.

"Oh well" i said laughing before leaving the room and going downstairs and i heard Joey chuckle as i did.

" Oh i should have known Lauren would be the only person you would get up for i should have just sent her up there in the first place" Mollie said smirking as Joey came down a few minutes after me.

"Well she did jump on me so it was a pretty good bet that i was going to get up after she did that" Joey said as he started making himself some serial.

"You know everyone thinks its funny that you guys are going to be kissing especially Tyler he seems to think you 2 are not going to be able to do it"John said.

"Well Tyler doesn't know what he is talking about we will be fine. Its just one kiss its not going to mean anything" i said smiling.

"Right well we have to go to work now so both of you be good and if you want anything Lauren you can help yourself like always" Mollie said smiling before we both said goodbye and her and John left...

"So this kiss did you want to try it now so its not so awkward if we do it in rehearsal later" Joey questioned, me looking at him shocked before i realized it was probably a good idea.

"Erm... Okay" i said as he moved to stand in front of me. "How do we do this" i breathed as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Erm well like this i guess" he said leaning his face closer to mine and i couldn't help but laugh nervously when he did and he pulled away as i did. "What" he asked smiling.

"Nothing sorry I'm nervous that's all... You know this is us and we don't kiss like ever... I don't want it to make things weird between us" i said as i moved slightly and unintentionally brought us very close together. Which made me feel a lot more nervous.

"It will be fine babe i promise it won't be weird" he whispered starting to leaning forward again just as the door bell rang to which Joey sighed heavily before moving away and going to answer the front door.

"Alright Joe did you want to come to the gym the girls are coming too and you never know baby girl might be..." i heard fats say but then he stopped mid sentence for some reason.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I knew the second Fats mentioned Lauren's name that she could probably hear and he was going to most likely saying something to me that will give away how i feel so i pushed him into the living room.

"What are you doing man" He asked confused.

"Lauren's in the kitchen" i hissed.

"Oh right well its good you stopped me then cause i was going to say you never know baby girl might be there and you can show off to her like you normally do..." he said.

"I do not show off to Lauren" i scoffed.

"Oh you so do every time she there you always make sure your topless and you work out even harder then you normally do" he said smirking.

"Joe i have been stood in there ages what are you doing"Lauren shouted before coming into the living room.

"Baby girl give fats a hug" Fats said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. And then he started kissing her all over her face apart from her lips of course and he just smirked when i gave him daggers.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

"What's that look for" i said frowning when i saw that Joey was giving Fats a dirty look.

"Oh erm..." Joey stuttered as he scratched the back of his head. " Fats called me a show off" he said pointing to him.

"Well you kind of are a show off i mean you love it when people stare at your perfect abs and that" i said before bursting out laughing at the offended look on his face but then he came over and started tickling me.

"You better take that back Branning" he chuckled as i fell on the floor and taking him with me and we ended up side by side laughing.

A while later...

We have been at the gym a while now after Joey kept asking me over and over to come in the end i just rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Wow you girls look like you are having so much fun" Uncle Jack said as he came out of his office to see us girls watching Joey and Tyler lift weights while Fats and Anthony boxed.

"Yer they love seeing us topless don't you girls" Tyler questioned.

"In your dreams maybe" Lucy said smirking.

"I don't think you really want to know what goes on in my dreams" he said winking at her.

"Okay well I'm going to go before this conversation gets anymore weird" uncle Jack chuckled.

"You right i don't want to know what goes on in your dreams cause your a guy so its going to be gross" Lucy said making me and Whitney giggle, Poppy and Jodie meanwhile were both busy checking out Fats and Anthony as they boxed.

"Right come on you 2 we need to get to rehearsal"Whitney said and Joey stood up and for the second time today and not for a reason i understand i started looking at Joey's 6 pack.

"Lo" Joey said clicking his finger in front of my face.

"You what" i said after a few more minutes.

"Are you alright you sort of zoned out for a bit there" he said as he slipped his top back on and i snapped straight back to reality when he did.

"Yer yer come on lets so" i said before we headed off.

"Right okay that is enough for today" Auntie Ava said just as the kissing scene was coming up.

"But we have nearly finished should we do the last few scenes" Joey said quickly.

"Sorry darling i can see how much you were enjoying yourself but there is going to be people coming in for the mother and baby classes in a minute" she said.

"Come on Joe lets go that way we can go and get some chips before all the drunk people start going in there" i said grabbing his hand and leading us out of the community Centre, throwing a quick goodbye to auntie Ava over my shoulder as i did.

"You know as much as i thought i wouldn't enjoy acting its actually quite fun" Joey said as we waited for our cheesy chips to be done.

"Yer me too although i think tomorrow we might get to the kissing scene which will be a first for us and one i think we are both worried about" i said.

"I'm not" Joey said before clearing his throat and carrying on. "What i mean is its like what you said earlier its just a play nothing will change" he said smiling as he linked arms with me as we headed back to his house.

A couple of hours later...

"I bet your Nan's not happy your staying here tonight" Joey said as we got into our beds.

"I don't care at least if I'm here she can't wake me up at 6 in the morning" i said.

"Yer we didn't talk about it earlier did we, did you get in trouble for talking to her the way you did" he questioned.

"No but then i think that's cause at the moment my mum is as annoyed with her as i am" i said laying down as i saw Joey get back out of his bed.

"Lo is it okay if... Would you be okay with us sharing" he asked. "Its just i kind of liked it last time when we were all cuddled up" he added quickly.

"Sure I'm fine with it... I kind of like it too" i said budging up so he could get in the bed.

And it didn't take long after that before we were both fast asleep the whole day having been pretty busy for the both of us.

_**An: hey everyone I'm back sorry i haven't updated in about a weeks and a bit but i have been writing new chapters so...**_

_**I am still really blown away by the response i am getting for this story so i have a lot of thank yous to do but Firstly i wanted to say Thank you to Lucy for you review and apology it was really sweet of you to apologies and i hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**_

_**Also i want to say thank you to the 3 guest reviews for your reviews I'm so glad you are liking the story:)**_

_**Thank you Steven for you reviews :) Also thank you to Freddie and Nazx for your reviews :)  
**_

_**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you as there seems to be a lot of you who are liking this story at the moment and i really hope that contiues **_

_**please keep your reviews coming i love reading them:)**_

_**thank you for reading until next time which i hope will be in a few days as i am hoping to at least update one of my stories a day although i can't promise anything about weekend as i get really busy **_

_**wow this message is long any way thank you to everyone again xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren's p.o.v

The next week went really fast and even though we have had rehearsal everyday apart from at the weekend me and Joey still haven't done the kissing scene yet but that's only cause auntie Ava said she wants us to lean the play by heart up until then first which i have to say i am actually quite happy about cause I'm still worried its going to make things awkward between me and Joey.

I have also spent most of my time at Joey's house since last week cause my Nan is being really annoying and started complaining when i asked if Joey could stay over so...

I still can't believe how quick this summer has gone but then that's probably cause we have been grounded for most of it so it feels like we have only had a short time off. We are back at school tomorrow which probably means we should be asleep now rather then talking about memories cause otherwise we are not going to want to get up in the morning not that either of us really care.

"Hey Lo do you remember that day you met my first girlfriend" Joey asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"How can i forget she must have been by far your most annoying girlfriend" i said sighing.

"I still don't get why you didn't like her so much she was always nice to you" He said raising his eyebrows and looking quite amused.

"I didn't like her cause she treated me like a baby even though I'm only 2 years younger then her and you are the same age as me, i mean we were 13 Joe not babies" i said groaning as i thought back.

*Flashback*

"I'm so board" i said flopping down on the sofa , this is by far the most boring Christmas holiday i have ever had.

"Well why don't you go and fine Whitney and Lucy they knocked for you earlier I'm sure they will still be at the cafe if you hurry" mum said as she sat down next to me.

"I know and they are 2 of my best friends but i don't really want to hang out with them" i said sighing.

"I know you are missing Joey darling are you sure you haven't had some sort of falling out cause he hasn't be round here for about a month and he normally comes to see you at least once a day"she questioned making me roll my eyes.

"I have told you mum me and Joey don't have arguments we sometimes snap at each other but then we make up a few minutes later.I don't think he wants to be friends with me anymore and hes not even answering my calls and every time i see him he can't get away from me quickly enough" i sobbed and she hugged me when i did.

"Oh darling i can't ever see Joey not wanting to be friends with you , you 2 have been best friends since you were 5 and i can't see that ever changing" she said.

"Yer but why doesn't he want to spend time with me anymore then" i asked.

"I don't know darling but why don't you go to the cafe maybe he will be there and then you can talk to him" mum suggested.

"Okay i guess i could go for a bit" i said brightening up at the thought of seeing Joey.

About 10 minutes later i walked into the cafe to see Lucy,Whitney,Tyler,Peter,Anthony,Fats,Poppy and Jodie sat at one big table that they have made by pushing some table together. And just as i was about join them i saw Joey sat at a table by himself in the corner.

"How come Joey's not sat with you guys" i asked and they all looked round at him as i did.

"Don't know baby girl we asked him if he wanted to join us but he just said he was waiting for someone" Fats said smiling.

"Oh okay can you go and get me a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows please Fats cause I'm going to go and talk to him" i said passing him a fiver as he nodded and then i headed to the table Joey is sat at.

"Hey Joe" i said from next to him as i saw him texting on his phone.

"Oh hey Lo you alright" he said dragging his eyes from his phone just long enough to smile at me and then they were back on his phone again.

"Do you mind if i sit"i asked.

"I'm just waiting for someone actually sorry... But we can hang out tomorrow maybe" he said.

"Just forget it" i said going to walk off but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait Lo what's wrong" he said looking at me quite confused.

"Are you been serious we have barely seen each other in week and you never answer you phone, if you don't want to be friends with me anymore just say" i said.

"Of course i still want to be friends with you Lo you are my best friend... Okay look i met this girl and we are kind of dating" he said.

"Okay i guess i will see you when your not busy then" i said still feeling quite upset.

"Wait Lo stay and then you can meet her" he said.

"Meet who" a girls voice said from behind us and we both turned to face her.

"Erm you... Beth this is Lauren my best friend, Lo this is Beth" he said.

"Hi" i said not really knowing what else to say.

"Well hello there aren't you just such a cutie" she said ,me instantly realizing i hate her but manly cause she is the reason me and Joey haven't seen each other in the past few she is speaking me to like I'm about 4.

"Excuse me" i said in disbelief.

"Well you are a cutie and you even have a Minnie mouse top how sweet, it really suits you aww" she said.

"You realize I'm 13 right I'm not some little kid" i snapped.

"I'm just trying to be nice" she said.

"Well don't bother i don't care..." i said only to get interrupted by Joey.

"Lauren can i have a word outside please" he said standing up and grabbing my hand before leading us out of the cafe.

"What" i said turning to face him.

"Can you please stop being rude" he said.

"Look i can't help it i don't like her shes treating me like a little kid"i said sighing.

"Lo you are going to have to be nice to her i want you both to get along or i wouldn't be albe to see you as much and i would hate that" he said.

"Oh so you are saying you would choose her over me" i said shocked. "you never choose people over me" i said.

"Yer well i have never had a girlfriend before and i love you Lo you know i do you are my best friend but she is my girlfriend" he said.

"Fine then i guess we are not friends anymore if you are going to choose her over me she has already managed to take you away from me these past few weeks" i said ,tears streaming down my face but he didn't answer me he just pulled me into him and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry babe alright and i promise i will make more time for us to spend together i never meant to make you feel like this" he said.

"I really missed you Joe" i breathed.

*End of flashback*

"Yer that was an annoying day for me, the day we met Jamie now that was funny you know i love how protective you are and boy were you protective when he tried to kiss me which was a few months later" i said.

"Yer well you didn't see the way he looked at you he only wanted one thing trust me" Joey said looking instantly angry at the mention of his name.

"Maybe" i mused.

"Yer and i was right to protect you when he tried to kiss you at that party considering he was only 16 yet he had already slept with half the square" he said.

"true but you are still really sweet its like having a big brother who hasn't moved away like Bradley and always sticks up for me, and i still think your excuse for me not going out with Jamie when he asked was still one of the worst i have heard" i giggled.

"And what is wrong with saying you are not allowed to date" he questioned.

"Well everyone who knows me knows my dad doesn't really have a problem with me dating and he would and did find that out pretty quickly" i said.

"Yer i know cause then he wanted to know why i lied and i said cause you wasn't interested"he said "But he didn't give up there did he, he waited till you were drunk and then he tried to kiss you" he said.

"Yer i still don't get why you couldn't have let us kiss i have to have my first kiss at some point" i teased seeing the him look more angry.

"Yes but not when your drunk its supposed to be special" he said.

"Was yours then" i questioned.

"Not really that is why i am saying yours needs to be... and i remember that we weren't really getting on when we first met Jamie cause you had a big argument with Beth and then you wouldn't talk to me either even though i had broke up with her" he said

"Yer well i didn't know that at the time i thought you were on her side and i didn't want you to have a go at me" i stated.

"Yer well... You do know i ended up punching Jamie right" Joey asked.

"Yer i know my mum told me that you were talking outside and then she said you just punched him" i said shrugging.

"Yer its cause he said he will get what he wants out of you one way or the other" he said.

"Oh" i said trailing

And as we were talking my mind drifted back to the anonymous gift i got on valentines day last year but i know it wasn't Jamie as he had left by then i still now don't even know who sent it to me.

*Flashback*

I have always found valentines day very boring i mean its a day for couples and I don't have a boyfriend so i really don't know why my mum always tries to get me to go out with my friends i would say its cause shes with Greg but then hes away on business like he is a lot of the time so...

"Darling why don't you come out to that party that Lucy's dad is throwing at his new restaurant" Mum said smiling as she got Oscar ready.

"What's the point its going to be all about couples and them being a kissy kissy its gross i would much rather sit in here with Joey and watch films" i said just as the door bell started ringing. "See that will probably be him now" i said.

"No its this" my mum said handing me a little bag with a bow on the front.

"Yer that will probably be for you then wont it" i said.

"No the tag says to Lauren i love you x" she said and i practically snatched it from her and i looked at the tag myself and she was right i did say that.

"What" i said really shocked. "Who could this be from" i whispered.

"Are you going to open it then"she asked me roll my eyes.

"Yes.. Okay fine" i said opening the bag that had a little Velcro bit and their was this box inside that has a cover with a bow on it so i slipped it off and i carefully opened the box to see a gorgeous pair of earrings,there was quite a big diamond in the shape of a circle and the a ring of little ones around it.

"Wow" i breathed.

"Lauren they are really nice whoever sent you these must have really meant that message" mum said snapping me out of my trance of looking at them.

"I know but who would send them, i don't think any one round here likes me like that" i said.

"Maybe its someone from school" she said just as the door bell rang again and this time it was Joey.

"Hey Lo you alright... Are you ready for our movie marathon" he questioned

"Yep" i said.

A while later...

"You been out shopping again Lo" Joey asked nudging his shoulder with mine.

"No why" i asked confused.

"The earrings they are new aren't they if not i have never seen them before" he said.

"Oh no they are new, there a valentines gift someone left them at the front door" i said

"Oh" he said looking surprised but for some reason i didn't quite believe he was maybe he knows who sent it!

*End of flashback*

"Right come on Lo we really need to try and get some sleep its 3 now and we have to be up at 7"Joey said as he grabbed my arms lightly and bringing me from my thoughts. I started getting changed and when i was stood there in my bra i saw that Joey was staring at me.

"What" i asked looking down at myself.

"Oh nothing i was just waiting for you to finish so i could get some clothes" he said.

"Oh well here you go" i said throwing him his top.

"Night Lo" Joey said cuddling up to me as he got into bed.

"Night Joe" i said as he kissed the top of my head.

The next morning...

I groaned trying to reach over to turn Joey's alarm clock off cause the last thing i wanted to do was get up. But he stopped me just before i managed too.

"Oh no there is no way you are doing that again i remember the last time you did, we ended up being in bed till lunch time and we got into loads of trouble" Joey said as he opened his eyes before jumping out of bed and taking the covers with him.

"Fine but just cause you made me cold you can make breakfast"i grumbled before putting Joey's rather large jogging bottoms on and we headed downstairs.

"Fine plain toast it is" he chuckled.

"Joe you are supposed to put the hot water in then the milk" i said as he started making us tea while waiting for the toast to pop up.

"Really well i don't think it matters either way" he said turning and flicking some milk at me that was still on the spoon.

"did you really just flick milk at me" i said picking up some sugar from the pot and throwing it at him.

"Alright you 2 its time to stop that before this turns into a full scale fight and there is food and stuff everywhere" John said as he walked into the room.

A while later...

"Come on Lo we really need to go Fats just texted and everyone is outside waiting for us"Joey said sitting on his bed as i put on a little make up.

"Okay I'm done now anyway" i said as i picked up my school bag, Joey doing the same before we headed downstairs and out the door.

"Hey guys" me and Joey said in unison as we got outside,Everyone saying hello back and then we started walking across the square and down the market towards the bus stop.

"Lo do you think Mr Wilson is going to be our English teacher this year"Whitney asked as she sat down next to me, Joey having been dragged off by the boys.

"Maybe,You know you lot are going to have to get over this crush you have on him,hes never going to like you back and hes like 25 its gross" i said while all the other girls sighed at me. All cause i don't get the appeal of him and all they seem to do is talk about him when we are in his lesson, i try not to really listen to them and most of the time i don't really have to cause I'm sat next to Joey in most lessons and that is one of them.

"Yer whatever you say, you just don't seem to like boys or men, all you say is they all get on your nerves"Lucy said.

"That's cause they all do apart from Joey and that's only cause he is my best friend" i said.

"You say that way to much you know one day people are going to start thinking you like him and you are using the excuse of him being your 'best friend' to cover it up"Lucy said.

"Whatever i don't care what anyone else thinks" i stated.

And we all went quite after that until we came to our stop even though we could sort of hear mumbling coming from the boys not that it was long cause our stop came up about 5 minutes after we stopped talking.

"Right so who has what first" Tyler asked seen as everything has changed now we are in year 10.

"Well me , Lo,Anthony,Poppy and Jodie have English were as you, fats,Luce,Whit and Peter have science" Joey said smiling.

"Oh yay we have Mr Rogers who shouts at you for talking when its not even you"Lucy said sighing.

"See you later guys"We all said before heading off in different directions...

_**AN: hey everyone sorry if you don't really like this chapter its just sort of a filler though to show some of the things that happened when they were younger :)**_

_**Thank you Nazx sorry if this chapter is a bit annoying cause the is no kissing scene i hope you like it xx and thank you to the guest reviewer for reviewing too :)  
**_

_**Most people have probably guessed reading this but who do you think left Lauren that gift on Valentines day ? :P**_

_**please review **_

_**Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lauren's p.o.v

After we arrived in English Mr Wilson did the seating chart and thankfully me and Joey are sat next to each other again.

"So are we going straight from here to rehearsal or are we going home to get changed first" Joey asked as we sat here answering questions on the passage we have just read.

"Erm well i was thinking we could go home for lunch cause my mum wants me too, she says she has an announcement to make and i really don't want to go alone so please come with me... And then depending how it goes we either skip the rest of the day or grab some clothes from mine then come back" i said.

"Of course I'll come with you,you don't even need to ask and i love your idea of skipping its just a shame we can't skip P.E which we have after Art but before lunch" he said.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard seen as its our first day back but obviously we both hate sports and we are not very good at them, so we can suck together but from different rooms" i offered as he smiled.

"I'll remember that babe i just wish we could sneak our phones in that way we can talk instead of paying attention" he said sighing.

"Yer but we both know either our phones will get broken or we will end up getting caught and we will end up getting them taken away just like we did before and we would get detention and grounded again" i said.

"Yer i know your right it just sucks , I don't know why the boys can't go in with the girls that way we wouldn't be the only one sucking in the whole of our classes" he said.

"Joey, Lauren can you please stop talking now and get on with you work and if you really get suck and must talk please make sure its about the work and not about what you want to do later"Mr Wilson said.

"Sorry sir" we said in unison before we started writing again not that it stopped us from talking we just did it a bit quieter hoping he wouldn't hear.

"So do you think we will be doing the kissing scene tonight seen as Ava said she wanted to move the play on a little tonight" Joey asked as i stopped what i was doing completely and looked at him.

"Please don't wish that on us yet we both know how awkward it will be that's without my nervous laugh i got last time we tried to practice" i said before turning back to my work cause i saw that Mr Wilson was checking peoples work now.

"Don't worry babe it will get easier after the first time we kiss" he said.

"The... The first time we kiss how many times do you think we will have to kiss" i questioned nervously.

"I don't know a few times i guess it just depends on how many times it takes to get it right and then of course there's how ever many times we show it to the square" he said smiling slightly for some reason.

"Well there's no pressure then... But I'm sorry if we have to kiss a lot cause I'm not very good at it" i said as i knew i blushed as i did cause i know he knows i have never kissed anyone before.

"You should't be sorry about kissing someone more then once kissing is good" he said before clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Besides everyone is good at kissing its impossible to be bad" he said clearly trying to reassure me and i wish i could say it worked but it didn't.

"Okay seen as you 2 have done nothing but talk since you got here is there something you want to share with the class seen as it seems to be more important then actually doing your work" Mr Wilson said picking up our work to see we were only nearly half way through it.

"Sorry sir we will stop talking now and get on with it we promise" i said smiling cause i looked at Joey and i could see he really wanted to laugh for some reason.

"Yer your right cause Joey is going to swap seat with Danny" he said pointing to the table that Poppy was sat at with a boy.

"But sir we always sit next to each other" Joey protested.

"Not for the rest of the lesson your not and if you don't go over there now then I'll make sure you never sit next to each other in my class again" he said.

"Fine I'll see you in a bit babe" Joey said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek before he grabbed his bag and swapped places.

"Hiya" Danny said as he sat next to me smiling.

"Hi" i said but i didn't look up from my work cause the last thing i want is to get into more trouble.

"You know if you had done your work before talking you probably wouldn't have been separated from your boyfriend" he said.

"Thanks for the tip and hes not my boyfriend hes my best friend" i said.

"Are you sure he knows that" he questioned.

"Yer... Now can you let me finish this cause its only like 5 minutes before the lesson is over and i really don't want to have to come back at lunch" i said.

A while later...

After the morning break that went really fast cause by the time everyone had turned up we only had about 5 minutes until the next lesson started so we had to head off again.

"Right class seen as it our first class of the year we are going to start small by copying this photo of an owl"Mrs James who is by far the best Art teacher in the whole school said.

"Really this is starting small... If this is starting small i hate to think how hard the work is going to be when we get onto bigger things"Joey said sighing from next to me as he screwed up about the 5th piece of paper in about 2 minutes.

"Come here i will do the outline of it for you and then you can do the detail" i said grabbing a spare bit of paper seen as i have nearly finished mine.

"Miss i have finished now so what do you want me to do " i said as i passed her my finished picture a while later and i could see Joey was still getting very frustrated with his work.

"Wow Lauren... Not only have you managed to finish it within 10 minutes but its really though you can go and help Joey cause he looks like he needs it" she said.

"Hey Joe... How have you managed to get it wrong even after i drew the outline for you" i giggled as he scowled at me and then smiled at me just like i knew he would.

"Can you help me please babe i suck" he said sighing but soon brightened up as i grabbed the paper before kissing him on the cheek.

"Right there you go done" i said a while later as i passed him back his paper.

"This is amazing Lo... Your so good" Joey said making me blush.

"Its just copying Joe its nothing special" i said.

"Yes it is even the teacher think so..." he said before pulling me into a hug.

40 minutes later...

"I can't believe we have to wear these stupid skirts even in winter" i said as we got ready for P.E.

"Yer well just be thankful its only September at the moment so its still quite warm" Jodie said.

"I suppose and we are inside today so... We don't have to worry about the boys seeing us" Whitney said.

"I guess you guys are right does anyone know what we are going to be doing yet" i questioned.

"Basket ball" the teacher said from next to us.

"But only the boys play that we play Net ball" Lucy said frowning.

"Yes but for this lesson at least we are sharing the hall with the boys cause we double booked it" she said before walking out of the changing room.

"What was that you were saying about the boys not seeing us like this" i questioned looking at Whit.

"Yer i think i spoke a little too soon" she said as we walked out of the changing room and into the hall.

"Really"Me, Lucy, poppy and Jodie said in unison.

"Right you are going to split up into small groups of 6 and you can choose your partners so come on as quick as you can"Mrs South said.

"Lo" Joey said quickly grabbing my hand as everyone started moving around which made me smile wildly.

"I'm guessing you want me in your team then" i laughed.

"Der you said that we should suck at this together so... " he said smiling.

"Aww your so sweet Joe and i want you to be on my team too" i said before leaning on my tip toe and kissing him on the cheek softly.

"Hey baby girl mind if i join your team" Fats said smiling.

"Sure Fats we need 4 more people anyway" I said as Peter ,Poppy and Jodie also came over to join us. Tyler,Anthony,Whitney,Lucy and another girl and boy making another team.

"I have an idea girls against boys" Poppy said.

"Yer i don't think that is such a good idea we wouldn't want to have to beat you" Peter said.

"Aww is little Peter scared of losing" Poppy said making the rest of us laugh.

"Well i don't blame him i suck at sports so i know we are probably not going to win" Joey said

"Oh are you scared your not going to be as good as us"Jodie said smirking.

"Leave him alone its not his fault hes not as good as everyone else I'm not either" i said and Jodie her hands up in surrender.

"No you know what its fine but you girls better get ready to lose now you have said that Jodie" Joey said.

"Now that's fighting talk" i said grabbing the ball of him and throwing it straight through the net... Hey maybe I'm better at this then i thought i was.

The think is Joey too cause he caught the ball as soon as it landed and bounced back up and he was about to make a throw when i gave him my best puppy dog eyes and i thought it had worked until he smirked at me before throwing it straight through the net.

About 10 minutes later we had drew at 5 points each and we decided whoever got the next basket won and the ball was passed to me cause for some reason the girls had decided i was the best person to make the shot for them and to be honest i can't say i agree. I turned and looked at Joey for a second before i jumped and threw it through the basket the trouble is i when i landed from jumping i landed funny and twisted my ankle and then i fell down.

"Ow" i said as i tried to stand back up but it hurt quite a bit so I'm glad Joey ran over to me to help.

"Are you okay Lo" He said panic clear in his voice, as the teacher came over to see what was going on.

"Relax Joe I'm fine i just twisted my ankle see I'll be fine" i said getting up with his help.

"Why don't you take her to the nurses office Joey" Mrs South said.

"Well there is only 5 minutes left and we are going home for lunch so i may as well take her there" Joey said and the teacher stood there staring us for a minute before she nodded and handed him the keys to the changing room.

"You know you need to rest when we get back if you are going to be able to come to rehearsals later" he said a while later while grabbing my stuff and helping me walk to the bus stop which is just outside school.

"You know you are over reacting I'm fine its just a sprain in a few days it will be like it never happened but thank you for helping me you are so sweet" i stated.

"I know you will be fine but i saw you in pain and i just reacted I'm sorry if i embarrassed you at all i know i can be a bit over the top some times" he said looking down as his face flushed.

"No of course you didn't embarrass me your just really really sweet" i said kissing him softly on the cheek.

A while later when we arrived at my house...

"What happened darling" Mum questioned panicking as Joey helped me to the table.

"They were probably doing something they shouldn't be and she got hurt" Nan said before either of us had the chance to say anything.

"No actually we were playing basket ball and i landed funny after jumping that's all" i said while giving my Nan a dirty look.

"Oh darling you need to be more careful" mum said.

"Yer yer i know" i said. " so what's this really important news you need to tell us"i questioned smiling thankful of the subject change.

"Well its something your going to be happy about or at least i hope you are going to be happy about" Mum said as she grabbed Greg's hand.

"Okay... Well are you going to tell us or just sit there looking at us" Abi questioned laughter in her voice about 5 minutes later.

"Of course sorry darling... Me and Greg... We are getting married" mum said smiling and everyone around the table apart from my Nan broke out into smiles as she said this.

"That's grate news mum" i said smiling wildly. "As long as you are ready to take us all on" i said looking at Greg.

"More then ready i feel like you guys are already my family" he said.

"Congratulations Tanya, Greg" Joey said before he got up and hugged my mum and then he shacked Greg's hand.

"Yer congrats mum" Abi said before giving them both a hug.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea Tan i mean marriage hardly turned out well for you the last time did it" Nan said finally pipping up.

"Yes mum i am sure, me and Greg love each other and hes different from Max we just stopped loving each other and me and Greg have been together since Oscar was 4 months old so yes i think its a good idea"Mum snapped and we all took that as out cue's to leave and me and Joey ended up going to my room which I'm sure my Nan wont be happy about but i don't really care at the moment.

"So do you need an help getting ready or do you just want me to wait outside" Joey asked cause somehow we both managed to fall asleep through all the shouting and we have only just woke up and rehearsal starts in 10 minutes so we are rushing.

"No i have got it thank you its only my ankle that hurts nothing else but can you get that for me" i said pointing to my red tartan skirt with my skull tights and my black zip up vest top. "And you can stay if you want we have got changed in front of each other so many times so i don't have a problem with it" i added.

"Nah i need to go and freshen up anyway" he said before quickly leaving the room.

"Sorry we are late auntie Ava it took us a little longer to get here" i said as me and Joey practically ran into the community Centre, my ankle now feeling much better although it is still a little sore.

"That's okay Lo you mum phoned me... You need to get on stage now though cause we are doing the kissing scene first" she said and i instantly became nervous.

"Oh erm okay... Were do we ... I mean how do we start" i stuttered as my hands started sweating.

"Well if Joey pulls you closer to start with" she said.

And as she said this Joey moved closer to me which started making me more nervous then before, and when Joey put his hand on my waist and started pulling me closer i started giggling nervously again just like i did the day we tried to practice.

About half an hour later...

"I'm sorry i just can't get the hang of this" i said on about the 20th time of trying to get the kissing scene right.

"Its okay darling just relax and we will come back to it tomorrow for now lets just go through it up till then again" she said smiling, how she hasn't got mad at me yet i have no idea.

"Okay" i said sighing with relief.

Later on...

"I'm sorry Joe you must think I'm such an idiot not being able to kiss you I'm just so nervous about it" i said as me and Joey walked back towards my house.

"Don't worry about it babe we will get there" he said smiling reassuringly.

"Are you going to stay tonight" i said as we walked inside number 5.

"I don't know babe what about your Nan" he asked.

"What about her i want you to stay over and no one has a problem with it apart from her , so come on please" i said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" he said with a goofy smile. "But if she has ago about it I'm blaming you" he said.

"Okay" i said as we walked into the kitchen to get something to eat before going up to bed...

_**AN: hey guys so i thought i would give you another near kiss before the first kiss happens and all i will say is that will be happening soon :P**_

_**I hope you all like this chapter better then the last one**_

_**Please review **_

_**And thank you for reading**_

_**Also i maybe be able to update a story tomorrow but then there will be none till Monday as i am really busy this weekend, so what story do you think i should update tomorrow ?**_

_**xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lauren's p.o.v

"You know this is really not helping us not having your Nan find our I'm here" Joey said as i giggled loudly. "Oh come on it wasn't that funny" he pouted.

"Really cause i happen to think the fact that you thought Reindeer's were giant dogs is really funny besides my Nan could sleep through anything that's what shes like" i said before i started laughing again.

"I really should not have told you that, I'm never going to live that down now am i" he questioned.

"Nope... Why did you tell me if you didn't want me to make fun of you" i questioned.

"I don't know it was just something to say" he said.

"Yer well it was really funny... Besides i kind of needed something to make me laugh after the idiot i made of myself today at rehearsal" i said sighing.

"Babe will you please stop threating about it, it natural to be nervous about it" he said smiling. You see this is one of the many things i love about Joey he can make me feel better about anything no matter what it is.

"Thank you Joe for trying to make me feel better but i think we both know i suck" i sobbed.

"Hey come here there's no need to cry babe" he said pulling me into a hug, and i felt better almost instantly when he did like i normally do with his hugs.

"Did you hear apparently Peter and Lola are dating and Phil went off about it" Joey said breaking the comfortable silence between us a while later.

"Really i didn't see that coming" i said.

"Me neither... Who do you think would make the most unlikely couple out of everyone on the square" he questioned.

"Erm well that's a tough one lets see... Probably grandma Dot and Phil" i said before we both burst out laughing.

"Yer you right that would be so weird babe" he said.

"Not as weird as your mum having a one night stand with Phil and then you have to eat breakfast with him the next day trust me" i said cringing as i thought of Phil in his boxers.

"What's the time" i asked a while later.. yawning

"Oh damn its 2 we are going to have to go to sleep now or we will never get up seen as we have had such a long day" Joey said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay... Night Joe" i said cuddling closer to him.

"sweet dreams Lo" i heard him say before i fell asleep.

The next morning...

"Come on Lauren your going to be late" I heard my mum shout making us both jolt awake.

"Okay yer we are coming now" i said as both me and Joey got out of bed.

"We" Mum said confusion clear in his voice, before she walked in."Oh hello Joey darling i didn't realize you stayed last night ... Anyway come on both of you breakfast is on the table" she said smiling before turning around and heading back downstairs.

"Ooh look at you... You even get breakfast probably one where my Nan is giving you daggers the whole time but at least you get breakfast" i joked.

"Very funny but i meant what i said last night I'm going to tell her it was your idea"Joey said.

"Go on then but i don't think she will believe you even if she does let you talk" i said as i started getting changed into my uniform to try and save time.

"Yer well i know what shes like and i should after 10 years of her visits" he said after clearing his troat a few minutes later.

"Right are you ready to face the music then, as old people say and by old people i mean my dad" i joked making him laugh.

"Yes you complete drama queen I'm ready" he said earning a slap on the chest before i headed downstairs in front of him and into the kitchen.

"Finally young lady your up ,and who were you talking too" Nan asked as soon as i walked into the room.

"that would be me" Joey said from behind me and i moved out of the way when he did.

"You! You slept over well that explains it, Tanya why are you letting him stay over in your 15 year old daughters room hes clearly only after one thing"Nan said making me roll my eyes.

"Mum i have told you before Joey's a good kid and i think they have known each other for too long for them to be anything more then friends" Mum said.

"Yer but that is exactly why they would cause they think they can get away with it" she said.

"Honestly Mrs Cross you have nothing to worry about we are just friends" Joey said.

Nan didn't answer though and after a while longer of just standing here we had something to eat and then we rushed off to school cause we were running late after realizing we had homework we forgot to do last night that is due today so we had to quickly do it.

"I'm so sorry about the way my Nan is being i really have no idea why she is acting like this i wish she would just leave it alone" i said groaning as i threw my head back and hit my head on the back of the seat on the bus.

"I'm not fussed babe she will get over it at some point" Joey said. "Now lets talk about something happy" Joey suggested.

"Okay what do you want to talk about" i asked.

"The play rehearsal for tonight" he said making me sigh.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk about something happy" i quipped.

"I'm sure we will get it right today" he said smiling sweetly.

"If you say so..." i said pressing the button as we got to the stop.

"Ooh we have English first with Mr Wilson" Lucy said just as we arrived and me and all the boy rolled our eyes as she did, while all the girls giggled.

"Anyways me and Lo have science so we better get going" Joey said as he grabbed my hand and we started running to the science block.

"This experiment is so annoying" i said a while into the lesson as i slammed the liquid down.

"Its not so hard babe you just follow the board" he mocked.

"Really says the guy who nearly blew up the whole room last time" i said

"As i said before that was the teachers fault he didn't show us how to do it properly... Now come here and let me show you how easy it is" Joey said rolling his eyes as he picked it up and then he added it into the rest of the chemicals but then it make a big bang and went everywhere apart from on us thankfully.

"Oh yer Joey you really know what you are doing i will definitely come to you next time" i laughed as the teacher came over not looking very happy.

"Why haven't you 2 followed the instructions rather then putting it all in at once" Mr Queen said.

"Sorry sir we weren't really paying attention besides we have done this one before.." Joey said to which i elbowed him in the chest and shaking my head.

"Really well you can both go to the cooler now then" he said making me sigh .

"But sir can't we just try again Joe was just joking we will do it the way you say we promise" i said.

"Yer cause its just so much fun" Joey said sarcastically.

"No come on cooler now and maybe then next time you 2 will do it properly" Mr Stanley said.

"I can't believe you got us sent here" i moaned as we sat down us luckily being the only ones here cause otherwise they would tell us off for talking.

"I didn't mean too he was the one who over reacted i was just being honest" he said.

"You were being rude and now I'm in here cause of you" i hissed.

"Its no big deal babe at least we can talk i here we are the only ones here after all" he said

"No talking in the cooler" a Teacher said as she came and sat down at the desk which made me want to scream cause i didn't get a chance to reply.

"Urge sometimes you can be so annoying" i hissed before turning back to my work.

Thankfully though lunchtime came quickly and we were allowed to go.

"Alright guys" i said as me and Joey arrived at the table all our friends are sat at.

"Hey baby girl, So erm there's a party at my house tonight seen as my Nan is away do you guys want to come" Fats questioned as we sat down.

"Sure as long as Lucy doesn't drink too much i don't want to end up getting grounded for another month" Joey said as Lucy scowled at him.

"That was one time Joey you don't need to keep bringing it up i promise it will never happen again cause i don't want to get grounded either" Lucy said sighing.

"What about you Lo are you going to come"Jodie said trying to change the subject before shouting started and we all got into trouble.

"I'm not sure i really fancy it" i said. "besides my Ankle is still a bit sore and i don't think I'm going to be able to have a lot of fun" i added.

"Oh come on baby girl you have to come it wont be the same without you" Fats said.

"Yer come on Lo we hardly ever get any time to spend as a group anymore" Anthony said.

"Okay... Okay I'll come besides someone needs to make sure she don't drop us all in it i guess" i said giving in.

"Yay yay yay" Whitney, Lucy and Poppy chanted making me roll my eyes.

"Look I'll see you guys later i have to get to textiles" i said before giving everyone a hug and heading off seen as this is the only lesson apart from P.E me and Joey don't have together.

"Are you alright Lo... You don't really seem like yourself today" Jodie said as she came and sat next to me.

"Yer i guess... I just don't really feel like being all happy today" i admitted sighing.

"That's okay everyone is allowed their off days but are you sure there is nothing wrong" she questioned.

"Well i am really nervous about rehearsal tonight auntie Ava wants us to do the kissing scene and we must have tried a good few times yesterday but i just can't seem to be able to do it" i said.

"Why,do you think its cause its Joey" she asked.

"Have you tried talking to Joey about it , it might help" she said.

"Yer and hes being really sweet and patient and he keeps saying we will get there but I'm not so sure" I said just as everyone started moving around to get the fabric for the handbag we have to make for our first project.

"I'm sure everything will be okay but I'm here if you need to talk to someone who wont tell everyone else like Whitney and Lucy always do" she said.

"Thanks Jodie your a really good friend" i said hugging her quickly as we both got up.

Me and Jodie by the end of the lesson had both already finished our projects which surprised the teacher but not me though i found it quite simple and Jodie loves fashion.

"So what do you have now" Jodie asked as we left the classroom.

"Personal development" i said.

"Me too" she said smiling.

"Oh my god i thought they were supposed to split the boy and girls up when we do this lesson" i said as the first topic we are doing is sex education and of course this would be the only lesson we all have together. So all the guys are laughing apart form Joey ho has gone red like all us girls for some reason Joey keeps looking at me awkwardly.

"Me too but i guess not"Lucy said before hitting Tyler after he whispered something in her ear.

"Oh come on girls its not that bad at least we get to spend time as a group" Anthony said before all the boys including Joey this time burst of laughing at what the teacher put on the board.

"You guys are so immature" Whitney said.

"And you girls have all gone red" Fats quipped as we all threw him a dirty look to which he just smirked before turning round and facing the teacher.

"Okay you lot calm down and pay attention" Mrs Green said as she blew her whistle , you can tell she was a P.E teacher last year can't you.

"Thank god that's over" i said as we all got on the bus at the end of school.

"Yer today has been pretty annoying" Poppy said.

"Well yer it was but i meant P.D how horrible was that" i said as all the girls and Joey of course agreed with me while all the other boys just smirked again.

"Were are you guys going we don't get off for another few stops yet" Lucy questioned a while later as me and Joey both stood up.

"Rehearsal" Joey said simply.

"But i thought that was at the community Centre" Tyler said confused.

"It is but today we have to go down to that hall your mum and dad Hired out for yours and Anthony birthday party last year cause there is some Sumba class going on at the community Centre today" i said , him nodding before me and Joey gave everyone hugs and then we got off the bus and made our way to the hall.

"Right guys we are going to start from the beginning today so it gives Joey and Lauren a chance to get comfortable around each other and then we will try the kissing scene again okay" Auntie Ava said once we had all arrived, Whitney not feeling so well today so she decided to go home instead .

"Okay" me and Joey said in unison and i felt really relieved that i don't have to embarrass myself, now at least.

But before i knew it we were on the scene before our kissing scene and i started to become quite nervous again and i ended up forgetting my line.

"Sorry" i said.

"That's okay darling whenever you ready" Auntie Ava said.

"Okay" i said taking a moment to think and then i took a deep breath before saying my line.

"Okay Joey, Lauren take your time and only do the scene when you are ready" she said a few minutes later as i tried to calm my nervous about it.

And i held my breath for a minute when i saw that Joey was moving closer to me and then he pulled me closer and before i could even think about it he pressed his lips against mine softly. And my eyes slammed shut i have never felt anything like this before if i knew kissing could feel this good i probably would have done it for the first time a long time ago... Its only when Joey's hand swept into my hair that i came back to reality enough to break away from i couldn't meet his eyes for a while ,while i tried to regain my thought properly.

"That's perfect guys now if you could just kiss like that every time it will be perfect" Auntie Ava said clapping her hands excitedly. And i turned to look at Joey for the first time since we kissed when she said that and he smiled warmly at me which i returned.

"Right then lets see if we can get through the rest of the play" Ava said smiling.

About an hour later...

"Well done everyone you have all done really well today... But we have to get going now cause there is going to be a party in a bit and they want to come in and start setting up"Ava said us all nodding before we all made our way outside, me and Joey going over to the bus stop in silence which doesn't surprise me cause we have been ever since we kissed we haven't spoken and he keeps giving me these weird looks and when he catches me looking at him he just smiles at me which is quite confusing.

"You okay Lo you have been really quite since we left" Joey asked just as we sat down on the bus.

"Yer i was just thinking, i can't believe we have managed to get all the play done for the first time even..." i trailed off.

"I told you we would get there" he said putting his arm around me and pulling me as close as he could and i rested my head on his chest when he did.

"Yer you did" i said slowly drifting to sleep.

"Right i guess I'll see you tomorrow" Joey said shyly for some reason when we reached my door but i can't say i blame him cause i feel quite shy too.

"Yer bye Joe" i said raising up on my tip toes and kissing him of the cheek, the only reason that we are not staying over at each others houses is cause Joey parents want to talk to him about something.

"Bye Lo" he breathed tucking some hair behind my ear before he pulled away from me and made his way across the square.

I watched him for a few minutes before going inside myself.

"Dad what are you doing here its Thursday" i questioned confused as i walked into the living room. Seeing my Nan walking over to the chair from the curtains with a disapproving look on her face clearly she has been watching me and Joey from the window.

"Well i have a surprise for you, Abi and Oscar" dad said smiling as i saw Abi and Oscar sat on the sofa clearly waiting for me.

"Really what sort of surprise is it one I'm going to like or is it going to change everything again" i questioned.

"You will like it i hope..."he said trailing off.

"Dad can you please just tell us, i promised i would meet Lola" Abi said.

"Yer and i said i would meet my friends at Fats house" i said suddenly remembering.

"Well both of you might to cancel those plans cause us 4 and and Joey's family are going on holiday tonight"dad said and we all smiled wildly when he did.

"What really like a proper holiday and not a camping trip like last time" Abi questioned.

"Yes babe its a proper holiday" he chuckled still not giving much away.

"Well where are we going,how long are we going for,what time are we leaving, does Joey know yet" i questioned all at once.

"Alright babe one question at a time please" he chuckled. "We are going to Corfu for 2 weeks, we are leaving in a couple of hours and Joey might know his parents are supposed to be telling him now so... Are you guys looking forward to going" he questioned.

"yes i can't wait" me and Abi said in unison.

"i can't wait to go too"Oscar said smiling sweetly.

"Right well you guy better go up and pack then"dad said smiling wildly.

"Okay i love you daddy" i said before hugging him and not missing my Nan rolling her eyes at me as i did but nothing can ruin my good mood so i smiled at him as we pulled away and then i ran upstairs to start packing...

_**AN: hey everyone so what do you think is going to happen while Joey and Lauren are on holiday?**_

_**thank you Naz and the 2 guests for being so nice is your reviews I'm glad you liked the last chapter :)**_

_**please review **_

_**thank you and i hope you enjoy reading xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lauren's p.o.v

As soon as i got upstairs and grabbed my suitcase my phone beeped telling me i had a message and i got my phone out straight away in case it was Joey and it was.. And the text said

**To Lauren from Joey.**

**Do you know yet? And if you do what do you think? are you looking forward to it? Xx**

I smiled at how he always wants to know what i think about things first... I waited a minute trying to figure out what to say before i texted him back.

**To Joey from Lauren.**

**Hey Joe uh huh i know about the holiday my dad has just told me and i can't wait... What do you think? Oh and which one of my playboy bikini's should i pack the pink or the white one? Xx**

I barely had time to open my wardrobe when i phone went off again.

**To Lauren from Joey.**

**Bring both we are there 2 weeks remember and i can't wait either it means i get to spend 2 weeks with you doing our own thing without the others.. Listen i will talk to you on the mini bus cause my mum is calling me, see you in a bit xx**

I sent one back straight away.

**To Joey from Lauren.**

**Good idea see you in a bit i have to pack now anyways.. Love ya xxx.**

After i put my phone away i quickly packed a couple of bags so i could have something to eat quickly before we have to leave.

"I bet the only reason you want to go is cause that boy is going to be there" Nan said as she walked into the kitchen while i was eating some chips my dad had got delivered.

"Well i won't lie he is one of the reasons and for the last time his name is Joey so either you use it when you talk about him or i will just ignore you" i snapped.

"Lauren don't be rude to your Nan, although i really don't get what your problem is with Joey, Cora" Dad said.

"That's cause he is just like you were when you and Tan first met and i can see her doing all the same things with him" she said.

"Urge you know what i have had enough of this I'm going upstairs until the Taxi arrives"I said before leaving the room without waiting for a response.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I smiled as i put my phone away after reading the last text Lo sent me, She said she loves me at the end which made my heart jump even though i know she doesn't mean it like that cause she says that a lot at the end of our conversations. Today really has been the best day ever though, First i got to kiss the girl of my dreams even if it was only for a few second and part of a play... And now we get to spend 2 weeks together in Corfu.

"Hey Joe when you are done day dreaming about Lauren, mum wants you downstairs she has made some food" Alice said bringing me from my thoughts as she stood in the doorway.

"I wasn't day dreaming about Lauren and can you tell mum i will be down in a minutes i am just finishing off now" i said.

"You can't lie to me Joe you always scratch the back off your head when you do, but let me guess today was the big day.. You finally got to kiss Lo... Its about time you have only wanted to kiss her since you were like 5" she said smirking.

"Yer we did kiss and... Never mind now go AL and you better not tell Lo i told you or she will probably get mad and wont talk to me and that is the last thing i want and then i will have to spend most of the holiday trying to get her to talk to me again" i warned.

"Your secrete is safe with me don't worry" she said as we walked downstairs.

"And what secrete might that be" Mum questioned, and we turned to see mum and dad both stood behind us and i sighed cause i knew Alice would end up telling them,i do love her and all but she is rubbish at keeping secretes.

"Joey and Lauren finally kissed" Alice stated.

"Al" i hissed "You promised you wouldn't say anything" i snapped.

"Well this is interesting when did this happen" Dad asked clearly amused.

"I wasn't that sort of kiss it was in rehearsal and before you say anything else i have thought over mine and Lauren's friendship a lot and i know she doesn't like me like that which is fine cause i only think of her as a friend myself" i said.

"Really cause that's not what your face says every time your around each other everyone can see it but you 2" he said. Before we all walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know what you mean dad" i said sighing.

"I really don't get what the big deal is about me telling them Joe everyone knows it was going to happen sooner or later play or no stupid play" Alice said.

"Will you please stop going on about it Al weather we kissed in rehearsal or not we are friends that's all" i said rolling my eyes at how annoying my sister can sometimes be but then she is only 12 so...

About an hour later...

"Right come on kids the Taxi is here now and we need to hurry up if we are going to get to check in on time" Dad shouted up the stairs as i was talking to Lauren on the phone.

"Alright I'm coming" i said as i started walking down the stairs.

"Really Joe! If that is Lauren then hang up you are going to see her in like 2 minutes" Mum chuckled.

"But we were talking about seating arrangements" i pouted.

"Hello Lauren darling you and Joey will be sat next to each other don't worry, Right okay we will see you in a minute bye Lo"Mum said after taking the phone off me and now she has put it down which made me groan.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

"You be good for your dad okay" Mum said getting teary as we stood outside saying goodbye.

"Don't worry mum we will"Abi said hugging her just as i finished talking to Mollie on the phone.

"Yay me and Joey are sitting next to each other" i said before realizing i had just said that out loud and for some reason i felt really embarrassed when everyone turned and looked at me. Which is weird cause i never normally feel embarrassed about anything to do with me and Joey. "I mean I'm going to miss you mum" i said hugging her before i turned around to see Joey and his family stood behind us.

"Joe" i squealed before running up to him and kissing him.

"Okay bye then" i heard mum mumble.

"Sorry" i said sheepishly before going back over to her and giving her a proper hug then running back over to Joey and grabbing his hand and we were about to get on the mini bus/taxi when we heard my mum calling me so we both turned to face her again.

"Say goodbye to you Nan please" she said making me sigh.

"Fine... Bye" i said and with that we both got straight on and went to the back, like we normally do on the bus to school.

"So have you told Fats that we are not going to be able to make it" i asked a while into the journey.

"Yer i sent him a text but I'm not sure if he has got it cause i haven't had one back yet" Joey said smiling as i rested my head on his chest. "You sleepy Lo" he asked.

"No I'm just cold so i wanted to cuddle up a bit" i admitted.

"Come here then your dad gave me this anyway so..." he trailed off as he pulled me closer until i was nearly sat on his lap and then he put a blanket over us.

"Joey how many girls have you kissed"I said before i really had a chance to think about it, Its just since my first kiss at rehearsal earlier i have been thinking about kissing a lot and weather it gets better the more you do it, Not that it wasn't good before cause it was but maybe its different when you are with someone. "Sorry i shouldn't have asked that you don't have to answer that if you don't want too" i said quickly as he sat there staring at me.

"No its okay Lo... I have kissed 3 girls... Well 4 now but... Why do you ask" he asked staring at me intently and my mouth ran dry when he did so i had some of my water before i answered him.

"I just wanted to know if I'm as good at kissing as those other girls...Its okay if i wasn't it was only my first kiss... Is it different if its with someone your with" I questioned shutting my eyes.

"Babe you are just as good as anyone else and that's coming from your best friend... Your a good kisser and I'm not sure if it different but i think that cause i haven't gone out with the right girl yet" he said smiling.

"Really" i said blushing. "I'm a good kisser... Do you think i might able to find a nice boy who will want to go out with me now" i questioned.

"Maybe, but who knows you may have already found him you just don't know it yet" he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly before dropping a kiss to the top of my head.

"You hungry Lo... I bought you favorites" Joey said changing the subject.

"Ooh Crunches" i said as i sat up quickly and took one from him which made him smile.

We arrived at the airport not long after that and got our boarding passes but it turns out I'm next to Alice and Abi is next to Joey.

"Abi come on please swap places with me you know me and Joe want to sit next to each other" i said after about 5 minutes of arguing with her.

"Why it is only 2 hours on a plane I'm sure you can manage" she said.

"You know these 2, they are inseparable, they share a bed half the time"Alice said and my dad and both Joey's parents turned and looked at us when she did .

"You 2 do what" Dad said shocked but he didn't look too angry.

"That's not how it sounds we sometimes sit next to each other on the bed talking and we end up falling asleep it nothing like that" Joey said quickly and both his parents nodded before turning around.

"Don't worry Joe i know you 2 haven't done anything cause as you like to say so much your just best friends so..."Dad said shrugging his shoulders before he turned around too while Joey turned a scowled at Alice.

"Sorry it just slipped out Joe... But here you go i will swap with you so you can sit next to each other" Alice said sheepishly as she passed Joey her ticket and he gave his to her.

"Right come on we need to go before they leave without us" John said before we all rushed towards to desk..

"Are you okay Al" i asked as we were about to take off cause she was breathing heavily and Joey had his hand on her shoulder.

"Yer I'm just a little scared of the taking off and landing and I'm a little air sick but i have some pills to take for that so I should be okay" she said.

"Oh... Well it will be over before you know it" i said grabbing her hand and squeezing it reassuringly as we started taking off.

"How many times is that now that you have read those books"Joey said a while later as i sat in the seat next to him trying to pass time until the flight is over.

"What they are amazing and you know i even had the princess diaries films" i said.

"You are such a bookworm sometimes babe" he chuckled.

"Says the boy who is enjoying working on Romeo and Juliette in English" i quipped.

"Yer well acting is a lot more fun then i though so i thought i would enjoy reading it too and i do" he said.

"Yer yer if you say so" i said yawning before i put the book back in my bag as i decided to try and get some sleep and i must have done cause the next thing i knew Joey was shaking me slightly.

"Babe" He whispered. "Its time to get off now" he said as my eyes fluttered open and i met his ,then i smiled at him.

"Okay" i mumbled sleep still clear in my voice. To which Joey smiled before grabbing my bag and helping me up.

"Right this is how the rooms are going to go obviously Mollie and John will be sharing and then it will be Me and Oscar, Abi and Alice and Lauren and Joey of course" Dad said handing us all over our keys not long after we all arrived at the hotel.

"Oh look they are still doing dinner shall we go and see what we can find" Mollie suggested and everyone but me nodded their heads.

"You not coming Lauren" John asked.

"Nah I'm not really hungry i think i might just go up and have a nice hot bath and then go to bed" i said as i started yawning again.

"Do you want me to come and find our room with you and then come back down" Joey asked.

"No I'll be okay... You go and get something before its all gone" i said smiling.

"Okay if your sure... I will be up in a bit" he said to which i smiled before saying goodnight to everyone and getting in the lift and i went up to the 10th floor... When i walked into our room i was blow away, my dad really has payed for the best there is even a jacuzzi and the bed is huge it must be a queens size. After looking around for a while longer and seeing that the bath is really big it looks like it could fit about 4 people in it anyway, So while it was running it i decided to put my stuff away.

"Wow this place is huge" Joey said staring at me just as i walked out of the bathroom in just a towel not expecting him to have come up yet.

"Sorry i thought you would be a while yet" i said blushing before i put on one of the robes that had been left out for us over the top of my towel so i could go over to my draw and get my pj's before i went to get changed.

"Yer my dad decided to have a few drinks the same as yours and they are being quite embarrassing right now so i decided i would get away from them and come to bed too"Joey said as he turned round, why I'm not sure cause I'm going back in the bathroom to get changed.

"Oh well I'm kind of glad i didn't stay down there now... So what about Abi and Alice don't you think you should go and save them from embarrassment" i questioned.

"Nah they came to bed not long after you"He stated as i came out of the bathroom again.

"Oh cool.. I thought i heard someone go in next door before it must have been them" i mused.

"Probably... Are you going to sleep now" he questioned.

"I was going to try too yer i am a little tired still even after having a bath which normally wakes me up a little bit" i said.

"Well we have had a much busier day then we normally do and we probably should go straight to sleep anyway cause you know what we are like we will end up talking all night and then everyone will be banging on the door trying to wake us up" he said.

"True i guess" i said before quickly drying my hair and then getting into the bed next to Joey who for some reason had be watching me the whole time.

"What" i asked.

"Nothing i have just always wondered how girls manage to get there hair dry so quickly" he said.

"Well we are just that good and it helps if you have been doing it for a long time" i said.

"That makes sense i guess... Am i okay to put my arms around your waist" he questioned.

"Of course you normally do" i said frowning before he slipped his arms around my waist and he was frowning slightly when he did.

"Night Lo" he whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Joe" I whispered smiling while turning in his arms so i could rest my head on his chest, us both falling asleep not long after that...

_**AN: Hey everyone sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others but i hope you like it :)**_

_**Thank you to the 3 guests and Naz for your reviews I'm glad you are all liking the story :)**_

_**Please review **_

_**Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed the chapter xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joey's p.o.v

The next morning...

I woke up sighing happily cause i dreamt about kissing Lauren yesterday... The only downside is, is that all it has done is made me want to do it again and many many times... I want to even more then i did yesterday and i wanted to a lot then... The second she moved away from me when we were in the hall all i wanted to do was pull her closer again and kiss her. I lied to her a bit last night too when she asked me if it was different to kiss someone when you are with them compared to kissing her on stage really all i wanted to say is nothing compares to you and all i want to do is kiss you again.. But i knew i couldn't...

Lauren is still my my arms now her hair blush to one side and i couldn't stop myself from pressing a soft kiss to her neck when i saw and then she wriggled and started waking up.

"Mm Joe" She mumbled her voice still sounding full of sleep just the way i love it.

"Morning Lo you alright" i questioned smiling as her beautiful smile graced her face.

"I'm good" she said rubbing her eyes. "Quite hungry though"

"Right well come on then quickly get dressed and we will go and get some food" i said smiling when she nodded then she jumped out of bed to go and get some clothes before going into the bathroom.

"Oh there you 2 are we were about to come and wake you" Dad said as we left or room about 20 minutes later.

"Yer sorry we were just getting dressed and now we are going to come and get some food" i said smiling.

"We are all going to come down now anyway" Max said as Oscar ran over to Lauren.

"Lozzy sit with me" Oscar begged as we got inside the food hall.

" Its okay babe you sit with him and I'll sit next to Al" i said smiling. And she nodded at me smiling back.

" Right then what do you want Oscie" Lauren asked as we went up to get some food.

"Sketti and cheese with chips please" he said smiling as Lauren laughed.

"Really that is what you want for breakfast" she giggled and Oscar turned to her with a serious look on his face and nodded. "Okay then... I guess we are on holiday so you can have whatever you want" she said.

"Yay thank you Lozzy your the best" Oscar said hugging her before he ran over to the table to in his word make sure no one sits in his Lozzy's seat... I love how good Lauren is with him i just know one day she is going to make an amazing mum and wife for that matter one day i just wish it was going to be me she marries and has a baby with a long way in the future obviously we are only 15 but i doubt that will happen.

"So what are you getting Lo" i asked shaking myself from my thoughts as she turned back to me smiling.

"Oh I'll probably just have this yogurt and maybe a slice of toast what about you" she asked.

"Oh I'm having as much as i can fit on this plate they don't call it a holiday for nothing" i said smiling us both going and sitting down with our food a few moments later.

"Oh Oscar you have tomato source all over your face" Lauren said after everyone had finished and we were just waiting for Oscar... then she grabbed a napkin and started wiping his face.

"Right Abi, Oscar and Alice are going to the kids club for a few hours while me, Max and you mum check out a few places so are you and Lauren going to go in the kids club too or come with us" Dad asked.

"Kids club... But that will be boring and i fancied just hanging out around the pool sun bathing and maybe doing a bit of swimming, please dad" Lauren pleaded looking at Max.

"Well what about Joey" Max said.

"I'll stay with Lo besides i was thinking about going for a swim myself" i said.

"I don't know you 2 could get up to all sorts of stuff you shouldn't if you are left on your own" Mum said.

"Like what we have children's wrist bands on so they are not going to give us alcohol and i think we are old enough to know not to mess around near the pool... We will be fine i promise" i said.

"Okay but if there are any problems call us and if we find out you have been up to something you shouldn't you are going to be in a lot of trouble holiday or no holiday" Max said.

"Yay thank you daddy and i promise we are going to stay out of trouble" Lauren said before getting up and hugging him and then she went to leave.

"Where are you going babe" Max asked her.

"To get ready to go to the pool... You coming Joe" she asked smiling.

"I'll be up in a bit" i said smiling to which she nodded happily before running up to our room.

"Right then we better get going then... Look after my little girl Joey please" Max said as everyone got ready to leave so i did the same.

"Don't i always... Right see you in a bit guys" i said before heading up to my room too... But when i got inside what i saw made my mouth run dry, and took my breath away all at once. Lauren had came out of the bathroom in her pink playboy bikini with the white playboy bunny head on it and i was only snapped out of staring at her when i realized she was looking at me strangely.

"Your ready to go to the pool then" i finally managed to get out after quite some time of trying to regain my thoughts.

"Yep" she said popping the P. "Do you want me to wait for you or meet you down there" she questioned.

"No... Its okay you go on ahead it might take me a while to find my shorts anyway, i forgot where i put them" i said.

"Okay see you in a bit Joe" she said before she leaned up on her tiptoes slightly and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye" i said as she left pretty quickly after that and it took me what must have been a good 10 minutes after she had gone to try and compose myself... Seeing her dressed like that made me feel something i have never felt for anyone before and i can't quite put my finger on what it is yet.

When i finally snapped out of whatever that was it took me quite a lot longer after that to find my shorts only to find they were in my draw with the rest of my finally i was ready and making my way down to the lobby and out to the pool. And jealousy ripped through me when i finally did find Lauren, she wasn't doing anything but talking to this boy who looked like he was about our age but still i couldn't help the way it made me feel and i stood here for a moment watching them talking but eventually my jealousy got stronger and stronger until i had to go over there.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

After i left the hotel room i went straight down to the pool and i got an orange juice on my way. I decided to do some sun bathing first for a while before going in the pool.. I had been sat here enjoying the sun and waiting for Joey for a while when this cute boy came up to me.

"Hey is this lounger taken" he asked smiling.

"Yer that one is... But the one the other side of me isn't" i said and he nodded before he moved to the other side of me and layed down.

"My names Joe by the way" He said with a charming look on his face.

"I'm Lauren" i said shyly.

"So who's going to be sat next to you is it your boyfriend cause i saw you talking to him in the food hall earlier and you were also with a little boy" he said shocking me.

"Oh no that was Joey hes not my boyfriend hes my best friend and the little boy is my brother and to avoid any confusion hes not my boyfriend either"I joked and he laughed which surprised me, Thankfully the odd feeling i got when he asked me if Joey was my boyfriend has past now although at the time it made me very confused i never normally feel anything when people ask me that. "But yer Joey is going to be sitting there in fact i have no idea where he has got to he was supposed to be down a while ago now" i said.

"Okay cool... And your a funny girl Lauren by the way" he said making me blush."So do you have a boyfriend back home" he asked.

"No not at the moment... I have a lot of friends that are boys but no boyfriend no" i said.

"Well that does surprise me i thought a girl a beautiful as you would definitely have a boyfriend" he said.

"You think I'm beautiful" i questioned shyly.

"Me and about every other boy round here with eyes" he said making me blush brighter and i know that cause i could feel the heat in my cheeks raising.

"Thank you" i whispered. " So what about you do you have a girlfriend" i questioned.

"No not at the moment" he said. "So I'm guessing from you accent your from England" he questioned.

"Yer and your from America" i questioned.

"Yer have you ever been" he asked.

"Yer once but only to Death valley cause my uncle Mark lives there" i admitted. "Where do you live" i asked.

"New york.. What about you where do you live in England" he questioned.

"London... In Walford to be precise" i said. " But i live in 2 houses well 3 really" i said.

"What do you mean" he asked confused.

"Well my mum and dad don't live together so i live in both houses and then i stay over at Joey's a lot too" i said.

"You guys must be really close if you stay over at each others houses a lot" he said.

" Yer we are really close like i said we are best friends and we have known each other since we were 5 we met the first day of school and the rest is history" i said smiling.

" Here you are Lo... Thanks for saving me a spot" Joey said smiling warmly at me as he laid down on the sunlounger next to mine.

"Hey Joey this is Joe, Joe this is Joey" i said smiling back.

"Its nice to meet you" Joe said.

"Is it ... I mean you too" Joey said when i gave him a warning look before he went into full on protective mode like he normally does and then he just smiled at me before putting on his sunglasses and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Joey can be like that sometimes hes very protective" i said turning back to Joe.

"Its understandable i mean you clearly mean a lot to him" he said.

"Lo just cause my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm asleep you know" Joey said startling me.

"I know..." i said even though i really did think he was asleep.

"And Lauren is right i am very protective so if you try anything and i will have to hurt you so as long as that's clear we should get along just fine" Joey said looking past me at Joe.

"Oh don't worry its crystal clear" he said. "Listen I'll maybe see you around Lauren I'm going to go for a swim" Joe said not giving me a chance to reply before he jumped in the pool.

"What did you do that for" i snapped which made Joey look at me. "He is the first guy in ages that actually wanted to hang out with me cause he actually fancies me and you go and be mean to him" i said.

"I'm sorry Lo... I can't help being protective i don't want you to get hurt like the last time with Jamie" he said.

"Yer but hes not Jamie and hes really nice" i said sighing.

"You can do better then him or any guy here anyway babe trust me" he said.

"Maybe i can but that's not you decision to make is it" i snapped before getting up to go and get another drink.

"Oh come on Lo... How much longer are you going to be mad at me" Joey said as i went to go and eat my lunch at a different table to him.

"I don't know it depends on how long you are going to carry on being a jerk to any guy who just tries to talk to me" i said feeling bad when i looked up at him and i could tell by the look on his face that he was just trying to look out for me.

"I am sorry Lo and i promise from now on i will try harder not to stop boys from going near you its just you mean so much to me and i really don't want you to end up getting hurt cause then i really will end up having to kill the guy" Joey said and i smiled when he did.

"You me a lot to me too you know that... We have been best friends forever and that will never change Joe , you will never lose me and I'm never not going to need my grate protector" i joked and Joey laughed loudly before i kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me.

"So do you think you are going to see that Joe again" Joey asked looking at me intently.

"I don't know maybe i mean hes nice but to be honest i would much rather hang around with you... Now come on we need to get changed and get the others from kids club cause dad wants us to meet him at some fun fair that's not far from here" i said and Joey nodded before we headed back up to the room.

We were all ready and leaving about 10 minutes later which must be some sort of record for us.. I normally spend about half an hour in the bathroom and Joey's not much better.

"Oh look its one of those rides that spins you really really fast" Abi said pointing.

"Yer they are well cool, lets go on it" Alice said.

"Yer lets.. are you guys coming" Abi said as they turned back to us, me feeling sick at just the thought of it i hate things like that i always end up being sick afterwards.

"Nah we are alright thanks we are going to go and take Oscar on that little rollercoaster and then to get him some candyfloss" Joey said and i looked at him gratefully when he did.

"Are you okay Lo you still look a bit pail just like you did when Alice mentioned going on that ride" Joey asked as the rollercoaster started moving and Oscar screaming 'wee wee' from next to him.

"Yer i did feel pretty ill and it hasn't passed completely yet" i admitted.

" Here sip some water it will make you feel better" he said passing me his bottle which i took off him straight away and did as he said.

And Joey was right not that it really surprised me.. I do feel a lot better now.

"Right pink or blue mister" i said lifting Oscar up so he could see the candyfloss.

"Blue der Lozzy i am a boy" he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh i am sorry" i said as i handed over some money to the woman who was laughing at what Oscar said.

"Ooh i love those games" i said as i walked over to one of those games where you have to throw 3 balls into a bucket or the rings over the bottles to win a cuddle toy.

"Your such a big kid" Joey said smiling brightly as i looked at him.

"Shut up you like them too remember ! I still remember the day you refused to stop playing one of these until you got me that big piglet" i said.

"Yer well we were 10 and i could tell how much you wanted it and i didn't want you going home upset" he said.

"Aww Joe... I forgot that bit you really are the sweetest guy ever and I'm so lucky to have you as my B.F.F" i said.

"Please don't say B.F.F that's only really what girls say and I'm a guy" he said.

"Sorry Joe... Oh look i won" i said running up to him and jumping at him and he caught me just in time and i ended up wrapping my legs around his waist which i have done before quite a few times so I'm not sure why this time felt different but it did.

"Excuse me your toy" the woman said, me jumping down and i frowned slightly when i did still feeling quite confused.. But i quickly wiped that off my face and smiled as i took the toy.

"Thank you" i said smiling, her sort of half smiling back as she looked past me and towards Joey shes only a couple of years older then us but for some reason i still didn't like it.

"You and your boyfriend have a nice night now" she said.

"Thanks we will" i said faking a smile before i realized what i had said and then i started shaking myself inwardly for agreeing i have no idea why i did that.

"How come you didn't correct her" Joey asked as we walked away.

"I don't know... I wasn't thinking sorry" i said to which Joey looked at me questioningly for a minute before he smiled and nodded and as we started walking away.

"There you guys are... Right we need to start heading back to the hotel now cause its dinner time and they stop letting people in soon" Mollie said.

"Okay come on Lo... Oscar do you want to go on my shoulders buddy" Joey said.

"Yes please Joey" Oscar said smiling as Joey lifted him onto his shoulders and really easily which i think is due to all that stupid working out he does but then i guess it does have its advantages.

"So have you guys had fun today" Mollie asked as we ate and she looked at me and Joey having already spoken to the others.

"Yer it was good we just chilled" Joey said.

"Yer a we had a swim and then we met up with you guys" i added.

"I did a picture for you Lozzy its in my bag that i got in kids club" Oscar said as he pulled the bag out from under the chair and then got the picture out for me. "Its me, you and Joey when we went to the beach before you were naughty and weren't allowed outside for a long time" he said.

"Aww i love it oscie thank you and night night cause I'm going to go to bed but i will see you at breakfast okay" i said.

"Okay nighty night Lozzy" he said before hugging me and then Joey who has also decided to go to bed now.

"I think I'm just going to sleep like this... Its so hot" Joey said as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Yer it is i think i may just wear this" i said when i was in my shorts which were summer ones so they were quite short and my Tigger bra.

"Okay" he said looking at me weirdly for a minute like he has a few times today and then he just smiled as we both got into bed " Night Lo" he said slipping his arms around my waist like he normally does, the only difference about tonight is i was already facing him as i normally end up like it anyway.

"Night Joe" i said before i kissed his chest softly and then i wondered why i did it as soon as i did.

**AN: Hey everyone so here's the next chapter..**

**Thank you to Naz and the guest for your reviews :)**

**please review**

**and thank you for reading i hope you all enjoyed it xx**


End file.
